Opposites Attract
by CuddlyFlea
Summary: Cuando dos chicas nuevas llegan de España, Tsuna presagia que su recién adquirida tranquilidad pronto llegará a su fin. AU, 18xOC 59xOC  *-HIATUS-*
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

-¡JUUDAIME! - Tsuna oyó gritar a su autoproclamado mano derecha tras él - ¡Buenos días tenga! – La tormenta dio una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Ho-hola, Gokudera-kun. – Tartamudeó el joven capo. Hacía ya un tiempo que se conocían, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo un poco de miedo hacia el italiano.

- ¡Buenos días, Tsuna, Gokudera! – Yamamoto apareció alegremente tras ellos, dando un golpecito amistoso en el brazo a Tsuna.

- ¡Eh, tú, friki del béisbol, no toques a Juudaime! – Gritó Gokudera, dejando a Tsuna con el saludo en la boca.

- Jaja, ¿y por qué no? Somos amigos, ¿verdad? – El aludido sonrió, con su característico aire despreocupado.

Tsuna suspiró. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a esto. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que podría llegar a deshacerse de su destino como capo Vongola; después de todo, vistos desde fuera, esos dos parecían estudiantes de secundaria de lo más normales. Miró al cielo ausentemente.

_-Bueno, supongo que mientras no hagan nada raro estará bien. –_ Pensó Tsuna. – _Además, Reborn no parece estar por aquí. Podré tener un día tranquilo por fin... _– Sonrió con el pensamiento, pero algo lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡ABRAN PASO!

Tsuna dio un bote. Los tres idiotas se giraron sobresaltados para ver a una chica de ondulados cabellos castaños, que corría hacia ellos alocadamente. Pasó entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dándoles un pequeño empujón.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! – Juntó las manos como gesto de disculpa y continuó su carrera, acaparando las miradas de todos los estudiantes de alrededor. Inmediatamente después, apareció otra chica.

- ¡Espérame, onee-chan! – se apresuró a seguirla, dejando atrás al confundido grupo.

- … ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Tsuna a nadie en particular, boquiabierto. – _Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a poner fin a mi tranquilidad…_

- No tengo ni idea. – respondió Gokudera, tan pasmado como su jefe.

- Jajaja, qué chicas tan divertidas. – Rió Yamamoto - No las había visto nunca, ¿serán nuevas?

- Podría ser. – Coincidió Tsuna – Deberíamos apresurarnos, en nada tocará la campana y Hibari-san nos matará a mordiscos como lleguemos tarde.

Se estremeció mentalmente, realmente temía a Hibari y a sus poco ortodoxas maneras de llevar el instituto como Presidente del Comité de Disciplina.

- Ya has oído a Juudaime, friki del béisbol.

- ¡Tonto el último! – Yamamoto les dio un pequeño empujón y arrancó a correr, seguido de cerca por sus amigos.

* * *

- Buf, física a primera hora… ¡Menudo engorro! – Yamamoto se estiró perezosamente en su pupitre.

- Bah, es sólo una asignatura más, ¿verdad, Juudaime? – Gokudera sonrió.

- Bueno, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta la física... – Aclaró Tsuna – ¡Encima, el Nezu me la tiene jurada!

Ese profesor y él no hacían precisamente buenas migas. En apariencia era un profesor como cualquier otro, pero cada vez que sacaba mala nota en un examen (que no eran pocas) se dedicaba a ridiculizarle en frente de toda la clase. Obviamente, eso a Tsuna no le hacía ninguna gracia.

En ese momento el maestro entró en la clase y puso orden, acallando el incesante parloteo de los estudiantes.

- Buenos días, chicos. – La clase respondió desinteresadamente a su saludo – Hoy tenemos dos alumnas nuevas. Pasad, chicas. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a las dos sombras que ahora entraban por la puerta.

Tsuna se las quedó mirando como si fueran un par de alienígenas. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y Yamamoto rió por debajo de la nariz. Cómo no, eran las chicas de hacía un momento.

- Acaban de llegar de España. –Empezó el profesor – ¿Os importaría presentaros frente a la clase? – Las chicas se miraron, y la de cabello ondulado se adelantó.

- Ey, me llamo Akira Sanada. ¡Encantada! – Sonrió abiertamente.

Escaneó la clase, aparentemente buscando a alguien, pero en seguida cedió el paso a la otra chica, de aspecto bastante más tímido que ella. Tenía los cabellos de un color castaño claro, largos y lisos.

- … Ho-hola. Me llamo Akemi Fujiwara. Encantada de conoceros. – Dio una fugaz mirada a la clase y volvió al lado de Akira.

- A ver dónde os podéis sentar… - El profesor divisó dos asientos vacíos – Sanada, siéntate detrás de Yamamoto. Fujiwara, tú puedes sentarte al lado de Gokudera.

El italiano le mandó una mirada asesina al profesor y éste evitó su mirada, palideciendo ligeramente.

- Hola, encantada. – Akemi le miró con recelo y se sentó en su asiento. – Espero que nos llevemos bien. – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Gokudera, con su buena educación usual, gruñó y miró hacia otro lado con aspecto molesto.

- Buenas~ - Akira saludó con la mano a Yamamoto, acomodándose en su sitio.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? – Respondió él – España, ¿eh? Eso está muy lejos.

- Sí que lo está... ¡Pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a Japón! ¡Es una pasada! – Echó los brazos al aire, emocionada. - ¡Es el paraíso para una otaku como yo!

- Jajaja, ¡así que en España también hay otakus!

- ¡Claro que sí, está lleno! ¡En España…!

- ¡Silencio, vosotros dos! – El profesor los hizo callar – Sanada, ¿acabas de llegar y ya estás armando follón? ¡Intolerable! – La reprochó – Aquí en Japón no se toleran esos comportamientos, señorita.

- No te sulfures, hombre. Sólo estaba haciendo un primer contacto con mi compañero.

Akira se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla despreocupadamente. El profesor la miró y soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Otra a la que le gustaba dar la nota? Magnífico.

- En fin, empecemos la clase. Abrid el libro por la página 37.

"El Nezu", como lo llamaban los alumnos, se puso a escribir en la pizarra. Akira, al ver que se giraba, tiró un papelito a la cabeza de Akemi.

- _Este profe tiene pinta de ser un plasta de primera._

Ella leyó la nota y miró a su amiga, que estaba recostada en su pupitre con cara de pocos amigos. Akemi asintió con la cabeza y miró de reojo al profesor. Akira hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua al Nezu, quien justo en ese momento se giró.

- Vaya, vaya, Sanada, pareces muy interesada en resolver el problema número uno.

Sonrió maliciosamente, dando por sentado que no sabría la respuesta. Akira arrugó la nariz y miró el libro de Tsuna, que estaba a su izquierda, y se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

– La respuesta es 3π½ - Volvió a recostarse en el asiento, bostezando. Tsuna la miró, incrédulo.

- _¡Zasca! _– Akemi rió por lo bajo y Gokudera la miró arqueando una ceja.

- E-es correcto…

El profesor se ajustó las gafas nerviosamente y pasó a la siguiente pregunta con rapidez, silenciando los murmullos de los demás estudiantes. Yamamoto rió y miró a Akira, que seguía haciendo señas a Akemi.

* * *

- ¡Yaay, por fin!

Yamamoto se apoyó en la mesa de Tsuna, la clase acababa de terminar.

- Y que lo digas, esta clase se me ha hecho más larga… - Comentó Tsuna con pesar.

- ¡Si ese profesor estúpido le molesta no dude en decírmelo, Juudaime! – Dijo Gokudera, que se había unido a la conversación. - ¡Le dejaré mudo para siempre como ose hacerle algo!

- ¡Hiiiii! ¡Eso no, por favor, Gokudera-kun! –

Tsuna gritó despavorido, y Yamamoto rió con ganas, divertido.

- Tú eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? – Tsuna se volvió hacia Akira, que se les había acercado. – S-sí… ¿por?

- ¡Vaya, ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba! – Tsuna la miró sin entender. - Encantada de conocerte, Décimo capo Vongola. Te he estado buscando.

Tsuna se quedó helado.

- ¿¡HIEEEE!

* * *

A/N: Bueno, ahí está el prólogo de nuestro primer intento de fanfic. Esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ^-^

Las reviews son siempre agradecidas, y las críticas constructivas siempre ayudan~ ;)

¡Gracias por leernos!


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Buenas!

Estamos francamente sorprendidas (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de haber recibido reviews, no esperábamos que tuviera éxito lol ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, significan mucho para nosotras! / (- nuestro nivel de novatas totales ha quedado en evidencia con esta frase xD)

**Lau Gokudera: **Jaja, ¡nos alegramos que te gusten las OCs! Tu comentario nos hizo mucha ilusión, ya que es el primero que recibimos... ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! :D

**Tokio fan: **Sólo con leer tu nick ya sabíamos quien eras xD Y no te preocupes, ya saldrá Muku-chan, aunque aún falte mucho. ¡Sankyû por leerlo! ;)

**Carleigh Freda: **¡Nuestra primera subscriptora! ¡Qué emoción! / *saltan como locas* (Akemi: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. *-* No esperaba que nadie dijese nada de mí tan pronto.)

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo como dios manda del fic. ¡Esperamos que os guste! (^-^)

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

_- ¡Vaya, ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba! – Tsuna la miró sin entender. - Encantada de conocerte, Décimo capo Vongola. Te he estado buscando._

_Tsuna se quedó helado._

_- ¿¡HIEEEE!__

* * *

_

Tsuna la miró, boquiabierto. Gokudera y Yamamoto se mostraron igualmente sorprendidos.

- ¿¡CÓMO SABES TÚ ESO! - Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frenético.

- ¿Qué eres, una asesina o algo así? – Preguntó desconfiadamente Gokudera.

- No exactamente. - Reborn apareció de la nada y aterrizó en la cabeza del alterado Tsuna – Ella es un nuevo fichaje para tu famiglia, Tsuna.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡A mí nadie me había dicho nada de esto! ¡Además, yo no tengo ninguna famiglia!

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué son Gokudera y Yamamoto entonces?

- ¡Ellos sólo son mis amigos!

Reborn sonrió misteriosamente. Tsuna odiaba cuando hacía eso; sabía que aquel bebé hacía con él lo que quería y más, y le avergonzaba no poder hacer nada. Pero incluso Tsuna sabía que no era buena idea contradecir a Reborn, así que soltó un suspiro resignado.

Yamamoto rió y palmeó jovialmente el hombro de Akira.

- ¿Así que has venido hasta aquí sólo para jugar a los mafiosos? ¡Ése es el espíritu!

- Bueno, se puede decir así.

Sonrió. Ese risueño chaval le había caído bien.

- Um…

Akira se giró y vio que Akemi se acercaba a ellos. Reborn, por su parte, desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado.

- ¡Deja de poner esa cara de asustada! ¡No muerden!

Akira rió al ver el titubeo de su amiga. Ella miró de reojo a Gokudera con cierto respeto.

- No, ése tampoco… creo. - Akira miró a Gokudera con retintín.

- ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que muerdo, estúpida! - Gokudera alzó el puño amenazadoramente. Akira enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

- Por eso precisamente. - Le señaló el puño y se aguantó la risa.

- ¿¡De qué vas! - Gokudera sacó sus cartuchos de dinamita y Akira lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Petardos en noviembre? ¡Estás tarado!

En la cabeza de Tsuna apareció la típica gota de sudor y Yamamoto, como siempre, se echó a reír. La cara de Akemi plasmaba claramente que pensaba que estaban todos locos.

- Chicas, ¿qué tal si almorzamos juntos? – Propuso Yamamoto – Ya puestos, podríamos enseñaros el instituto.

- ¡Vale! Gracias~

Akira alzó un brazo al aire alegremente y Akemi sonrió agradecida.

* * *

- ¡Ayyy~ Esto está buenísimo, nee-chan! – Akira comió con ansia la fiambrera que le había preparado Akemi; a diferencia de ella, su amiga cocinaba muy bien.

- Saboréalo despacio, te vas a atragantar.

- ¡Qué va…! - Un ataque de tos la cortó; evidentemente, se había atragantado. Akemi y sus predicciones de mal agüero nunca fallaban. Ella rió.

- ¡Te lo dije!

- ¿Te doy una medalla?

Akira se recuperó, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto toser. Tsuna y Gokudera observaban el espectáculo, mientras Yamamoto tenía pintada en la cara su sonrisa habitual.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido a Japón, Fujiwara? – Preguntó Yamamoto.

- Akemi está bien, me suena muy raro que me llamen por mi apellido. - Sonrió ella. En España no es usual que los jóvenes se llamen por el apellido como ocurre en Japón.

- Entonces te llamaré Akemi. - Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mis padres murieron hace poco y he tenido que trasladarme a Japón para vivir con mi primo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa triste, aún no lo había superado. La expresión de todos se dulcificó, incluso la de Gokudera, que la miró con cierta curiosidad.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho. - Tsuna rompió el hielo tímidamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, no es culpa vuestra.

- ¡No me pongas esa carita, que al final lloraré yo! - Akira le dio un abrazo de oso y ella sonrió un poco.

Los ojos de Akemi se encontraron con los de Gokudera, que había estado callado todo el rato. Él apartó la mirada. Akemi se percató de los anillos que decoraban sus dedos, y los miró por un momento.

- … … …

Todos callaron. No sabían qué decir.

- Bueno, si ya hemos terminado de comer, ¿os importaría enseñarnos el instituto?

Akemi intentó acabar con el incómodo silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, le sabía mal ver a todos tan callados por su culpa. Akira se unió rápidamente.

- Sí, porfa. - Soltó una sonrisa forzada; se le notaba mucho siempre que intentaba expresar algo que no sentía.

- Está bien, vamos.

Tsuna se levantó y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

- … Y finalmente esta es la clase de música.

Concluyó Yamamoto, abriendo la puerta corrediza. Habían llegado al final del recorrido. Akemi les agradeció el gesto y sonrió.

- Vaale, ahora la cosa es acordarnos~ ¡Gracias! – Akira ojeó la clase brevemente y se volvió hacia los demás – Debe de estar a punto de tocar la campana, ¡os echo una carrera hasta la clase!

- ¡Onee-chan, no corras! – Le advirtió Akemi, pero ella ya había empezado a correr.

- Ay madre, como la pille Hibari-san… - Tsuna palideció ligeramente. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y murmuró un "_mujer estúpida_" para sí. Yamamoto rió nerviosamente.

- Será mejor que vayamos a buscarla antes de que se meta en problemas.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar con paso ligero.

* * *

Akira había subido un piso y seguía corriendo por los pasillos más bien sin rumbo, canturreando a pleno pulmón una canción del año de la pera.

- ¡_Hit me baby one more time_! – Dio un salto y abrió una puerta al azar. Se encontró con un profesor que la miró con cara de pocos amigos – Ups, aquí no es.

Se rascó la cabeza, confusa, y miró alrededor tras cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Pero ¿dónde está la clase!

Se revolvió el pelo exasperada y se puso a correr de nuevo. Pero cuando fue a doblar una esquina se topó con una sombra y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Au! ¿De dónde sales tú?

Se frotó el dolorido trasero y miró al chico con el que había chocado.

- _Ostras, pues no está mal el muchacho_.

Lo miró con una sonrisa bobalicona, y él alzó una ceja.

- ¿Eres tú la herbívora que se dedica a correr por los pasillos cantando como una desesperada?

- ¿Herbívora? Yo también como carne, hombre, con lo buena que está.

- Eso no quita que seas una débil herbívora.

Ella frunció el ceño; con menudo elemento se acababa de encontrar. Él se limitaba a mirarla con indiferencia.

- Como vuelvas a correr por los pasillos tendrás una semana de detención como castigo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para castigarme, a ver? - Lo miró desafiante, no le gustaba que la tratasen como a un ser inferior, y ese tío no parecía tener intención de cambiar de actitud.

- ¿Es que no sabes leer, herbívora?

Akira vio entonces la banda de su chaqueta negra. _Presidente del Comité de Disciplina_.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Hibari sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero naturalmente se controló. Esa herbívora hacía demasiadas preguntas. Rodó los ojos.

- Estás avisada, no te atrevas a desobedecerme.

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero entonces se oyeron pasos que se acercaban.

- ¡Ah, Kyouya! ¿Qué tal?

Akemi trotó alegremente hacia él. Hibari la miró y la saludó con la cabeza. Los tres idiotas se quedaron petrificados al ver esto. ¿Hibari Kyouya _saludando_ a alguien de manera tan casual? ¡Y encima, ella le había llamado por su nombre!

- ¿Qué? No me digas que conoces a este tío. - Akira se dirigió a su amiga con una mirada interrogante.

- Pues claro, es mi primo. – Akemi respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡Hibari-san es tu primo! - Tsuna dio un chillido agudo, eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro? - Ella ladeó la cabeza, confusa.

- ¡Me dijiste que tu primo era amable y atento! ¡Ese tío es de todo menos eso! - Akira señaló acusadoramente a Hibari, quien la asesinó con la mirada.

- No digas eso, claro que lo es. – Su amiga miró con cariño a su primo. – Al principio no lo parece, pero es muy buena persona.

Hibari la miró inquieto, y ella le sonrió. Akira y los tres idiotas miraban el panorama con cara de pasmo. Tsuna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca había visto a Hibari-san comportarse así con nadie. Ahora le daba incluso más miedo que antes.

- Akemi. – Hibari llamó su atención – Ven conmigo, tienes que rellenar unos papeles del instituto.

- Ah, vale. – Su primo se dirigió a la escalera y ella lo siguió. Se giró un momento y se despidió con la mano – Hasta luego.

Cuando desaparecieron por la escalera, todo quedó silencioso.

- _Hoy no paran de pasar cosas rarísimas._ – Pensó Tsuna, suspirando pesadamente.

- Jaja, ¿quién iba a decir que Akemi y Hibari serían primos? - Yamamoto puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Nadie lo diría. - Comentó Gokudera. Definitivamente, esos dos no se parecían en nada.

- ¡No pienso dejar que ella viva en su casa! – Akira pisoteó el suelo - ¡A saber lo que le haría el payaso ese!

- No te cae bien, ¿eh? - Le preguntó el capo.

Tsuna se mostró bastante comprensivo. A él le daba miedo, pero suponía que en el caso de Akira, Hibari debía de ser el tipo de persona que más nerviosa la ponía.

- ¿Bien? ¡Para nada! Es un tarado.

Ella se enfurruñó. ¿Desde cuándo la gente llama herbívoros a sus semejantes? Ese tío no debía de estar muy bien de la azotea.

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana y tuvieron que volver a clase.

* * *

Después de dos pesadas horas, la última clase del día llegó a su fin. Akira estaba más aburrida que nunca, Akemi no había vuelto aún. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto salían de clase, y justo en ese momento Akemi apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Ahora llegas? – Akira la miró divertida. - Te has saltado las dos últimas clases, ¡qué morro!

- Es que Kyouya me ha hecho ayudarle con el trabajo del Comité. – Explicó ella. - Realmente es mucho, no sé cómo puede hacer tanto todos los días.

- Bah, que se fastidie.

Su amiga puso cara de asco, y Akemi rió.

- ¡Pobrecito!

- Qué pobrecito ni qué ocho cuartos, ¡ahora me enfado y no te hablo!

Akira salió disparada hacia los tres idiotas y se enganchó del brazo de Yamamoto, mirándola de reojo.

- Pues vale. - Akemi se encogió de hombros y recogió su cartera. Pronto los alcanzó y se puso al lado de Gokudera. Volvió a mirar sus anillos con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Um… - Ella titubeó un poco - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Cuál? - Respondió el italiano después de pensárselo un poco.

- ¿Dónde te has comprado esos anillos? – Gokudera se mostró un poco sorprendido – Es que aún no conozco ninguna tienda aquí.

- Pues… en una tienda de accesorios de la calle comercial.

- ¿Dónde está eso? – Preguntó ella; después de todo era su primer día en Namimori.

Akira seguía enganchada del brazo de Yamamoto, mirándola fijamente. Como se esperaba, pasaría de ella hasta que no le dijera algo.

- Bueeno, ¿y por qué no nos enseñáis la ciudad? – Preguntó – A mí me gustaría saber dónde hay una buena sala de juegos, hace tiempo que no voy a una y me estoy oxidando.

- ¿Por qué no? – Yamamoto sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué os parece si os hacemos un tour mañana después de clase?

- De acuerdo. Y de paso… - Akemi se giró hacia su onee-chan y la señaló – me ganarás un peluche.

- ¿Otro? – Preguntó ella - ¿Cuántos te habré ganado ya?

- Sólo cinco. –Akemi miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose la despistada, y Tsuna le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad - Además, sabes que ansío un oso de peluche gigante de esos, que no conseguiste ganarme la última vez. – La miró acusadoramente.

- _¿Cinco peluches le parecen pocos?_ _¡Esto es la monda!_ – Tsuna seguía mirando a las chicas boquiabierto.

- Me explotas, chica. - Akira suspiró profundamente, y Yamamoto rió.

Akemi se detuvo en la puerta principal de la escuela.

- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí; he de esperar a Kyouya. Todavía no me sé el camino de vuelta a casa.

- Ah, bueno. – Akira se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga - ¡Si ese chalado te hace algo, llámame al móvil e iré corriendo a salvarte!

- Está bien, onee-chan. ¡No me hará nada! - Akemi rió al ver la preocupación (para ella, sin fundamento) de su amiga.

- Más le vale, o se acordará de mí. - Farfulló entre dientes, aún en desacuerdo con la idea.

Se despidieron de Akemi y empezaron a caminar por la calle. Akira miraba a Tsuna detenidamente, y éste le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

- Estooo… -Akira se rascó la nuca incómodamente - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor muy grande, Tsuna?

- ¿El qué?

Tsuna parpadeó, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella juntó las manos a modo de petición, y lo miró con ojos de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Podría vivir contigo, por favor?

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el primer capítulo~ ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? ¿Para matarnos de lo mal que está? (lol)

¡R&R! Vuestra opinión nos interesa mucho. ¡Gracias por leerlo! ^-^


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! Sentimos el retraso, con las navidades no hemos podido quedar... T-T Quizás también nos retrasemos un poco con el siguiente capítulo, aunque intentaremos tenerlo a tiempo :D

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, nos hace mucha ilusión recibirlos~

**Carleigh: **(Akira) Jajaja, ¡la has clavado con lo de Akemi! Aunque tiene una faceta maligna, te lo digo yo... e.e A mí me da miedo *se estremece* xD (Akemi) Akira a menudo me dice que soy mona xD La verdad es que no puedo corroborarlo, aunque me agrada que me lo digan. Y Akira tiene razón, tengo un lado "bastante" sádico... u.u lol

**Go Men:** ¡Gracias por tu fav! Qué bien que te haya gustado :3

**Lau Gokudera:** Jajaja, sí que lo es~ Es un maldito tarado, pero eso en él tiene un encanto especial ¿a que sí? xD

**Hibari-Mayra:** Wow, ¡nuestro primer fav de autor! ¡Gracias! *-* Nos alegra que te guste :D**

* * *

Warnings:** Posible OOC, según consideréis que Hibari Kyouya tiene un lado tierno o no xD

** Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

Akemi miró el reloj. Las cuatro y media. Hibari estaba tardando demasiado. Akemi suspiró y entró de nuevo en el instituto. Cuando llegó a la puerta del Comité Disciplinario, vio que salía Kusakabe, el vice-presidente.

-¿Sigue Kyouya ahí, Kusakabe-san?

- Ah, hola, Akemi-san. Kyou-san estaba terminando ya.

- Gracias. - Akemi se despidió de él y entró sin llamar.

-Kyouya… - Empezó ella con tono maternal – Me habías dicho a las tres, NO a las cuatro y media.

Hibari la miró y suspiró, rodando los ojos. Akemi alzó una ceja, apremiante. Él cerró su portátil y ordenó unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¡Venga! – Su prima lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras él lanzaba como podía unos últimos informes al sofá.

- Sé andar solo. – Dijo Hibari, desasiéndose de su prima.

- No tienes remedio. – Suspiró ella.

Salieron del instituto y se encaminaron hacia su casa. Akemi seguía como un patito a Hibari; aunque alguna vez había estado en su casa, no recordaba el camino. Su primo la miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día?

- Bien, he hecho nuevos amigos. – Sonrió la chica.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿_Esos_?

- Sí, _esos_, y tienen nombre.

- No me importan sus nombres. – Rezongó él.

Akemi negó con la cabeza, mirándolo divertida. Entonces recordó algo que le había dicho poco antes de llegar a Japón.

- Oye, Kyouya, tú no sabías cocinar, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Y entonces, ¿qué comes? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Normalmente como fuera; si no, comida precocinada de la que venden en los _conbini_. (1)

- Eso no es nada saludable. – Le regañó ella – A partir de ahora, cocinaré yo. Más tarde iremos a comprar, ¿vale?

Hibari sólo se encogió de hombros, y su prima se lo tomó como un sí.

* * *

Tsuna miró atónito a Akira, que seguía con la mirada de perrito y con las manos juntas a modo de súplica.

- ¿_Vivir_ conmigo…? ¿En _mi casa_?

- Es que esta noche la hemos pasado en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto – explicó ella - ¡pero ayer compré un videojuego que sólo había salido aquí en japón y me gasté el dinero que me quedaba!

Los tres amigos se la quedaron mirando, perplejos. ¿A quién se le ocurre comprarse un juego cuando sabía que se quedaría sin dinero para el hotel?

- ¿¡Cómo osas pedirle algo así a Juudaime! – Gritó Gokudera, airado.

- ¡Eh, que conste que me lo sugirió Reborn! – Replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

- Sí, fui yo quien le dio la idea. – Reborn surgió de la nada, y saltó al hombro de Akira.

- ¡Reborn! ¿Otra vez tú? – Dijo Tsuna, molesto.

- Ahora es parte de tu famiglia, Tsuna; debes ayudarla. Se quedará en casa. – Ordenó el pequeño hitman.

- P-pero eso… - Empezó el capo, dudoso. Akira le miró con ojos llorosos, y Tsuna sintió que no podía dejarla a la intemperie.

- Está bien… - Dijo finalmente, derrotado. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no era capaz de decir que no a una petición.

- ¡Yay! ¡Graciasgraciasgracias! – Akira empezó a dar brincos alegremente, y le sacó la lengua a Gokudera. Él le asesinó con la mirada y chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

- Bueno, si lo dice Juudaime… - Dijo finalmente con un toque de resignación en sus palabras.

- Volvamos a casa, es la hora de la merienda y tengo hambre. – Apremió Reborn.

- Vale, vale. – Tsuna empezó a caminar hacia su casa, y Akira lo siguió. – Nos vemos mañana, chicos. – Se despidió.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Akira vio a dos niños jugando en el jardín; uno tenía el pelo afro e iba vestido de vaca, y el otro tenía una extraña cabeza de huevo y una trenza. Ella se los quedó mirando. Vaya par de críos más raros. El de pelo afro sacó algo rosa de su pelo y lo lanzó, tras gritarle "_¡Tienes un rabo en la cabeza!_" al otro niño. Tsuna dio un grito agudo, tiró lo que quiera que fuera bien lejos y explotó con un gran estruendo. La chica se quedó muda.

- _¿Una granada? ¿Qué hace un crío con _una granada_?_ – Pensó Akira, mirando al crío-vaca que ahora lloraba como un desesperado. El otro niño le gritaba algo en otro idioma, ella habría jurado que era chino mandarín.

- ¡Lambo! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no juegues con granadas! – Reprochó Tsuna al crío del pelo afro, que seguía llorando.

Entonces, de la casa salió una mujer.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido, Tsu-kun? – Miró alrededor, y vio a Akira – ¿Oh? ¿Es una amiga tuya?

- Encantada. Me llamo Akira Sanada. – La aludida sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Quieres pasar? Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres.

Ella aceptó de buen grado, y entró con Tsuna en la casa.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres para cenar, Kyouya? – Le preguntó Akemi a su primo, mientras entraban en el supermercado.

- Hamburguesas. – Dijo él sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué más?

- Hamburguesas.

- Pero ¿sólo eso? – Preguntó extrañada – Eso es muy poco, tendrás que comer algo más.

- No, hamburguesas.

Akemi lo miró incrédula y suspiró. Ya cogería ella algo más. Cogió una cesta y se la dio a su primo.

- Tú llevas la cesta. No acepto devoluciones.

Hibari miró la cesta e hizo el ademán de devolvérsela, y Akemi le miró asesinamente. Él sonrió de soslayo y le revolvió el pelo. Akemi puso morritos y empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban.

Cuando terminaron de comprar y se pusieron en la cola para pagar, Kyouya miró el cesto lleno y arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Akemi al verlo.

- Se supone que veníamos a comprar _la cena. _

- Y la hemos comprado.

- Sí, y comida para una semana entera.

- ¡Como se nota que no cocinas! Con esto no haces nada en una semana, y menos comiendo lo que tú comes, que no es poco. – Replicó ella.

Hibari miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el sueco, hasta que les llegó el turno.

- Venga Kyouya, afloja la mosca. – Él la miró de reojo y rodó los ojos, sacando la cartera.

La cajera dijo el precio total y Hibari pagó. Cuando le devolvió el cambio, sintió la mirada de Akemi en su cogote.

- ¿Qué?

- Dame el cambio o… - Akemi sacó un fuet de la bolsa y le apuntó con él - ¡disparo!

Él la ignoró y guardó el dinero en su cartera. La cajera se limitaba a mirar con extrañeza a Akemi, que seguía apuntándole con el fuet.

- Joo… - Dijo decepcionada, volviendo a guardar el fuet en la bolsa. Salieron del supermercado cargando con las bolsas.

- Joo… - Repitió ella – Porfa… ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – Inquirió él.

- Es que mañana voy a salir con mis amigos por la calle comercial, dijeron que nos enseñarían la ciudad.

- Ya. Quieres comprarte accesorios, ¿verdad?

- … No… - Su voz se fue apagando y miró hacia otro lado, disimulando – _Me ha pillado._

- Toma, no compres mucho. – Le dio el cambio de la compra y volvió a guardar la cartera.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! – Akemi cogió el dinero y lo miró con ojos brillantes – Pero… aquí hay mucho. – Añadió con segundas intenciones.

- Quédatelo.

- ¡Muchas gracias, nii nii (2)! – Dijo ella emocionada, después de guardar el dinero.

- ¿Nii nii? – Él alzó una ceja; eso lo había oído antes.

- Te llamaba así cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas? – Al ver que él se quedaba pensativo, añadió - ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

Hibari respondió con uno de sus monosílabos y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte nii nii? – Preguntó con carita tierna.

- Sí…

Akemi se puso a dar saltitos, sonriendo como una tonta, y se encaminaron de vuelta a casa.

* * *

- ¡Nana-san, esto está buenísimo! – Dijo Akira, saboreando la cena que había hecho la madre de Tsuna.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ay qué bien! – Exclamó la madre, halagada. – Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Akira-chan.

- ¡Pues póngame más, por favor! – Le tendió el plato vacío, con ojos brillantes. Nana rió y le puso más comida. Akira miró alrededor. Además de Tsuna, su madre y Reborn, también estaban sentados en la mesa los dos críos de antes. _¿Serán hermanos de Tsuna?_

- Maman, estábamos diciendo que Akira podría quedarse a vivir con nosotros – Dijo Reborn, terminando los espaguetis.

- ¡Pues claro, puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras! – Dijo Nana alegremente – Cuantos más seamos, más divertido.

- ¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad! Además, la comida está buenísima, ¡viviré como una reina! – Rió Akira. Pensaba que le sería más difícil convencerla, pero por suerte no había sido así.

Cuando todos había terminado de comer, Nana comenzó a recoger los platos.

- Tsu-kun, enséñale su habitación, anda. – Le ordenó su madre - Yo mientras tanto recogeré la cocina.

Tsuna se levantó y guió a Akira hasta su habitación. Reborn seguía sentado en la mesa, sonriendo misteriosamente.

_- La famiglia crece._

* * *

(1) **Conbini**: Tienda japonesa de 24 horas.

(2) **Nii Nii:** Variación de 'onii-chan' (hermano mayor), con connotación más cariñosa.

Bueno, ¡aquí está el capítulo 2! Esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado~ Recordad darnos vuestra opinión en las reviews, valoramos mucho las críticas constructivas :D

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Buenas! Aquí tenemos el capítulo 3~ Para ser sinceras, es un poco chorra... ¡pero es de humor, así que cuela! (¿...a que sí?)

**Carleigh:** Sí, en el fondo Kyouya es un trocito de pan... Awww~ xD Y en cuanto a lo de Akemi... en este capítulo sale a la luz parte (y sólo una ínfima parte) de su lado oscuro... e.e

**Hibari-Mayra:** ¡Claro que es cariñoso! ò.ó ¿Acaso lo dudabas? xD (Se oye a una multitud diciendo "sí" de fondo)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

- Oye nee-chan, ¿qué narices es esto? – Preguntó Akira a su amiga, sosteniendo el uniforme femenino de educación física. Era la primera clase de la mañana y se estaban cambiando en los vestuarios.

- Um… Pues me parece que es el uniforme de gimnasia. – Respondió Akemi, mirando la prenda con incredulidad.

- Ya me lo imagino. – Replicó ella con sorna – Pero, ¿dónde está el pantalón? Dudo que vayamos a correr arriba y abajo en bragas. – Puso una mueca, imaginándoselo.

- No sé, voy a preguntar a alguien. – Escaneó el lugar con la mirada, y vio a una chica de cabello anaranjado de aspecto afable. Se acercó a ella – Disculpa… - La chica se giró y le sonrió.

- ¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está el pantalón del uniforme? – Le preguntó Akemi, con la ropa en la mano.

- ¿Pantalón? – Preguntó ella extrañada – Usamos el culotte. –Dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué? Será una broma, supongo. – Akira se acercó, mirando el culotte con desconfianza.

- Pues no. ¿No lo usáis en España?

- Qué va, allí cada uno lleva su ropa y santas pascuas. – Dijo Akira, agitando el culotte con el dedo, haciendo que diera vueltas.

- Ah, vaya. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Me llamo Kyoko Sasagawa. Encantada. – Sonrió.

- Akira Sanada, a su servicio~ - Hizo una reverencia en plan mayordomo.

- Yo soy Akemi Fujiwara. Mucho gusto. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Venga, Kyoko, date prisa o empezará la clase. – Una chica de cabello negro se acercó al grupo, ya vestida – Vosotras también deberíais daros prisa o el profesor os regañará, tiene muy mala leche. A propósito, me llamo Hana Kurokawa. – Se presentó.

- Ah, vale; ya voy Hana. Nos vemos en clase. – Se despidió Kyoko.

Akemi y Akira se miraron y suspiraron al unísono. Decidieron que lo mejor sería cambiarse, aunque les diera corte ponerse algo así. Al rato, Akira salió del vestuario.

- Maldición, ¡vaya pintas llevo! – Se quejó, mirándose. Akemi salió tras ella, intentando esconderse a sus espaldas.

- ¿Hay alguien? ¡Qué vergüenza…! – Dijo ella, intentando taparse con las manos. Akira miró alrededor y vio que todos estaban jugando.

- Nah, la clase ya habrá empezado… pero no veo al profe. – Se acercó corriendo al patio, dejando a la avergonzada Akemi atrás.

- ¡No me abandones! – Salió corriendo tras su amiga, que se había acercado a Yamamoto. Le tocaba batear - ¡Cuidado, te vas a hacer daño!

- ¿Por qué iba a…? ¡Gah! – Akira esquivó por los pelos el batazo de Yamamoto, que estaba tan concentrado que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Tuvo tan mala fortuna que al tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, se chocó con la de Akemi.

- ¡AUAUAUAU! – Las dos cayeron de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza, donde habían recibido el golpe.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¿¡Por qué tenías que correr! – Chilló Akemi.

- ¡Podrías haberte guardado tus predicciones de mal agüero, gafe! – Le replicó Akira.

- ¡Ostras! ¡Lo siento mucho, no os había visto! ¿Estáis bien? – Yamamoto se arrodilló a su lado.

- Sí, bueno… - Akira se frotó el cogote, por suerte tenía la cabeza más dura que el mármol.

- ¡No! – Lloriqueó Akemi - ¡Su cabeza es muy dura!

- Claro, como tengo más cosas dentro necesito más protección. – Se mofó su amiga, que se había levantado. – Anda, levanta. – Le ofreció la mano.

- Tsk… - Se levantó sin su ayuda – Ahora me enfado y no respiro.

- No me importa. – Se giró poniendo morros, y al girarse vio a una Akemi con la cara morada. – Pero, ¿qué haces, boba? ¡Respira! – Le hizo cosquillas, haciéndola reír, y ella recuperó el color. Akemi le soltó una bofetada, sonora pero indolora.

- ¿Estáis jugando al béisbol? – Preguntó Akemi, antes de darle la oportunidad a su amiga de replicar.

- Sí, bueno, pero sólo es un partidito para pasar el rato. – Sonrió Yamamoto – El profe no ha venido hoy, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

- ¡Qué guay! ¡Siempre he querido jugar al béisbol en un campo de verdad! – Akira miró a Yamamoto con ojos brillantes - ¿Puedo jugar, porfaplís?

- ¡Claro! – Rió él – Irás en mi equipo, batearás detrás de Gokudera. – Akira se mostró conforme y se fue a colocar detrás de él.

- ¿Por qué tiene que venir _ésta _a nuestro equipo? – Protestó Gokudera.

- Pf, apuesto que juego mejor que tú, listillo. – Rebatió ella, con mala leche. Empezaron a pelear, como siempre, y Yamamoto rió.

- Onee…chan… - Akemi extendió el brazo hacia su amiga y puso cara de _forever alone_ (1). Ella no la oyó, ya que seguía discutiendo con Gokudera.

- ¿Quieres jugar también, Akemi? – Tsuna se le acercó – Puedes ocupar mi puesto si quieres, a mí no se me dan nada bien los deportes… - Soltó una risita nerviosa, decir que era un negado era quedarse corto.

- No no, si yo también soy muy mala en los deportes; bueno, más que mala soy torpe. – Ella sonrió con timidez.

En ese momento, le tocó batear a Akira. Cogió el bate y se puso el casco, que le iba grande, y se preparó para batear. El pitcher rió un poco, y lanzó una bola fácil. Ella le dio con facilidad y la mandó a la otra punta del patio. Echó a correr y le sacó la lengua al pitcher.

- ¡Eso te pasa por menospreciarme sólo por ser una chica, payaso! – Corrió hasta la segunda base y llegó derrapando a la tercera, justo antes que la eliminaran.

- ¡Muy bien, Akira! – Gritó Yamamoto desde la zona de bateo.

- ¡Ayyy qué daño! ¡Olvidé que llevaba sólo las bragas estas! – Lloriqueó ella, frotándose las piernas rasgadas - ¡El próximo día me traigo pantalones!

Los del otro equipo la miraban con sorpresa, y su equipo rió. Gokudera refunfuñó por lo bajo.

- Qué estúpida.

- Gokudera-kun… - Tsuna lo miró incrédulo, con la típica gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Llegó el turno de Akemi, y ésta cogió el bate. Se preparó, insegura, y el pitcher rió disimuladamente. Esta sí que iba a ser una presa fácil. Akira observaba desde la tercera base.

- _Huy, qué peligro, yo me pongo bien el casco._ – Pensó, aguantándose la risa.

- _Ay madre… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ – Akemi puso cara de concentración, aunque eso le dio un aspecto un tanto cómico.

El pitcher lanzó una bola aún más fácil que la anterior. Ella consiguió darle, pero la pelota no fue lo único que salió volando. El bate, que se le había escapado de las manos, le dio en la cara al pitcher. Dudó un poco, pero echó a correr y alcanzó la segunda base, aprovechando el pasmo de los jugadores que recogían.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Se lo tenía merecido! – Akira se echó a reír escandalosamente desde la tercera base - ¡_Que la detengan, es un mentirosa; malvada y peligrosa_! – Cantó entre risas, señalándola. Los demás no entendieron lo que dijo, ya que la canción era española.

- Lo siento~ - Dijo Akemi con retintín. A ella tampoco le gustaba que subestimaran a las chicas, pero tenía una manera más sutil de demostrarlo.

El alocado partido continuó, hasta que después de un rato, volvió a ser el turno de Akira. Ella se preparó para batear y miró con una sonrisa burlona al pitcher, que les había cogido un poco de miedo a las dos chicas. Él lanzó la bola con fuerza y ella le dio, mandándola al edificio principal.

- _Ay ay ay… -_ Pensó ella, viendo la trayectoria de la bola, que finalmente atravesó una ventana del tercer piso, haciéndola pedazos.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Aquella era la ventana de la sala de recepciones, es decir, el nido de Hibari. Akira miró a su equipo con cara de susto.

- La he cagado, ¿verdad? – Sus compañeros asintieron lentamente, y Yamamoto rió nerviosamente. – Bueno, iré a buscar la pelota. – Sus compañeros se mostraron escandalizados por la idea.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Akira extrañada.

- E-esa ventana es la de la sala de recepciones, dominada por el Comité Disciplinario. – Tartamudeó Tsuna – ¡Si Hibari-san te pilla te matará a mordiscos!

- Ugh, ese tío no, por favor. – Bufó ella – Bueno, tendré que pedirle perdón por romperle la ventana, ya pensaré en algo. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

- ¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó Akemi.

- No hace falta, vuelvo en seguida. – Contestó Akira mientras echaba a correr hacia el edificio. El silencio general se prolongó hasta que desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

- Esa chica está muerta. – Comentó un chaval del equipo contrario; los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

* * *

Akira trotó hasta la sala de recepciones y llamó a la puerta. Le abrió el mismo Hibari, con cara de pocos amigos. Ella tuvo que contener la risa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? – Le señaló la frente roja, con manchas de tinta, soltando una risa.

- ¿Qué quieres, herbívora? – Dijo él secamente.

- Bueno, venía a buscar la pelota. – Se rascó la nuca, incómoda – Siento lo de la ventana, me perdonas, ¿verdad?

- Entonces, ¿has sido tú la que se ha cargado la ventana, me ha dado en la cabeza con una _estúpida_ bola de béisbol y ha estropeado mis informes? – Le espetó, entornando los ojos peligrosamente.

- Eeh… ¿Sí? – Ella enarcó una ceja; había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Empezó a emanar de él un aura amenazadora, y ella sonrió nerviosamente. – Lo… ¿pagaré? – Intentó arreglarlo.

- Te mataré a mordiscos. – Dijo Hibari, sacando las tonfas.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Espera! – Chilló ella, esquivando de milagro un tonfazo que pretendía darle en la cara - ¿No podemos hablarlo? Además, ¿¡las armas no están prohibidas en el instituto!

- ¿Y ahora pretendes decirme lo que debo hacer? – La atacó de nuevo, dándole en el estómago.

- ¡Au! ¡Eso duele, imbécil! ¿¡Qué te has creído! – Ella se levantó y, en un ramalazo de ira, le dio una bofetada, dándole por pura suerte. El pelo tapó el rostro del chico por un momento.

- … ¿De qué vas? – Volvió a mirarla, su aura demoníaca aún mayor que antes. Se había cabreado de verdad.

- _Creo que la he hecho buena…_ - Akira retrocedió un poco, empezaba a sentir miedo. Él volvió a atacarla y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¡NO! – Akemi abrazó a su amiga, protegiéndola - ¡No le pegues, por favor! – Miró a su primo, asustada. Hibari paró en seco, a escasos centímetros de ellas. Miró a su prima, aún enfadado.

- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – Preguntó él, fulminando a Akira con la mirada.

- ¡Es mi amiga! Además, las cosas se solucionan hablando. ¿No podéis llegar a un acuerdo? – Razonó Akemi.

- Yo no quiero hablar nada con _ese_. – Akira le devolvió la mala mirada a Hibari.

- ¡Tú calla! – Akemi le dio un golpecito en el brazo - ¡Vosotros dos, ahí sentados! ¡Ahora! – Ordenó ella.

Akira bufó, de mal humor, y se sentó en la silla de mala manera, con los brazos cruzados y asesinando al prefecto con la mirada. Hibari se limitó a recostarse en el escritorio.

- A ver… - Empezó Akemi, mirando a uno y a otro con preocupación maternal -¿Qué ha pasado?

- Que yo he venido aquí a pedir disculpas por lo de la ventana… - Respondió Akira, con sorprendente calma - … y el _imbécil_ de tu primo me dice que no me preocupe con un tonfazo en todo el estómago. El mejor amigo que puedas tener, vaya. – Miró a Hibari con rencor, y este la miró con indiferencia.

- ¿¡Pero, por quéeee! ¿No podéis llevaros bien? – Preguntó Akemi. Los dos la miraron a la vez con la misma cara de ¿_tú estás loca?_

- No, jamás de los jamases. – Akira cruzó los brazos, mirando a Hibari de reojo.

- Lo mismo digo. – Coincidió el prefecto.

Akemi se sentó al lado de Akira, mirándola insinuante.

- ¿No crees que mi nii nii es… umm, cómo lo diría? ¿Atractivo? – Akemi dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga, con cara pervertidilla. Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

- Si te refieres a que está para mojar pan… - Lo miró con una cara indescifrable – Lo está; ¡pero es un borde de narices! ¡No hay quien lo aguante!

- Pues yo sí. – Replicó ella, con cara de póker.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo no lo aguanto! – Se enfurruñó la chica.

- _Tengo el presentimiento de que estos dos… _- Akemi sonrió de oreja a oreja - ¿Por qué no llegáis a un acuerdo? – Miró a su primo – Deja que ella te lo pague y así estaréis en paz.

Los dos se miraron con una mezcla de odio e indiferencia. Después de unos segundos, Akira intervino.

- No tengo dinero – Declaró – Pero podría pagarlo en especias… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañada a Akemi, que la miraba con ojos como platos.

- ¿En especias? No pensaba que fueses a ir tan rápido. – Insinuó ella, con cara de pervertida.

- ¡No me refería a eso, malpensada! – Gritó Akira, sonrojándose un poco – Siempre igual… -Farfulló antes de continuar – Me refería a pagarlo trabajando para el Comité. Decías que él siempre tiene mucho trabajo, así que supongo que tendré algo que hacer.

- … - Hibari la miró fijamente, y ella aguantó su mirada.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Me encanta! – Gritó alegremente Akemi - Decidido, comienzas hoy mismo… no, mejor la semana que viene, ¡que esta tarde nos vamos de compras! – Decidió, ignorando por completo al Presidente.

- ¿Desde cuándo decides tú por mí? – Intervino Hibari, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

- ¡Desde ahora! – Dijo ella con voz de ogro. Su primo rodó los ojos.

- Está bien. El lunes a la hora de salida te quiero aquí, en la sala de recepciones. – Ordenó él.

- ¡Y sé puntual! – Añadió ella.

- ¡Pero esto qué es, ¿una secta! – Dijo Akira, señalando a los primos acusadoramente.

- Id a cambiaros antes de que suene la campana de cambio de clase. – Exigió Hibari, ignorándola.

- Síii – Akemi alzó un brazo, arrastrando a Akira tras de sí de vuelta al gimnasio.

* * *

- …y me hará recoger toda la mierda que tenga en la oficina, el tío cara, ¿qué te juegas? – Refunfuñaba Akira mientras se cambiaba, recuperando el mal humor a medida que hablaba.

- Oye, ¿no te duelen las heridas de antes? – Preguntó Akemi a su amiga, ignorando sus quejas.

- …y seguro que también… - Seguía Akira, a su bola - ¿Eh? ¿Heridas…? – Se miró las piernas rasgadas, olvidadas desde el partido de béisbol - ¡Ah, eso!

- ¿A ver? – Akemi ya estaba agachada, apuntando con un dedo hacia la rodilla de Akira. Tocó la herida con mala leche.

- ¡Au! ¡Estate quieta, duele! – Voceó ella, apartando la pierna del amenazador dedo de su amiga. – Tsk…

- ¡Ay, mola! – Le dio en la misma herida repetidas veces. Akira fue a replicar, cuando la voz de Yamamoto la interrumpió.

- ¡Akemi, Akira! ¿Estáis ahí? – Preguntó desde fuera.

- ¡Sí, ya salimos! – Respondió Akira, guardando unas últimas cosas en la cartera y saliendo con Akemi.

- ¿Sigues viva, Sanada? – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

- ¿Eh? ¡Claro! – Dijo alegremente Akira - ¡Qué me va a hacer ese tío! ¡Que le zurzan! – Rió ella, y el chico rió nerviosamente, viendo que aún no sabía lo terrible que era Hibari, y se despidió de ella.

- Deberíamos ir tirando, la campana acaba de sonar. – Comentó Tsuna. Todos coincidieron, y entraron en el edificio.

Caminando por los pasillos charlando alegremente entre ellos, no se dieron cuenta de que Hibari pasaba por su lado, una de sus medias sonrisas decorando su rostro.

-_ A ver de lo que eres capaz._

_

* * *

_

(1) **Forever Alone**: No se nos ocurrió mejor manera de expresarlo… xD (El Document Manager no nos deja poner links... *lloran* Buscadlo en Google imágenes y os saldrá seguro xDD)

¡Gracias por leer! Reviews, opinión... bah, ya os lo sabéis. xD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Whazzap! :D (What's up, para los que no hablan Akemiakira-niano)

Sentimos el retraso, una vez más. Las clases han vuelto a empezar y entre trabajos y mandangas no nos da tiempo de escribir… T_T

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Cada vez tenemos más seguidores… *risa maléfica* e.e

**Lau Gokudera:** (Akira) ¡Yay, gracias por tu apoyo! No te preocupes, ¡sobrevivirée~! *suena melodía dramática* Domaré a ese pajarito salvaje con mi Dying Will 3 (Akemi) ¡Qué guay que nos parezcamos! Y te tengo que decir… que Akira ES mía ò.ó xD

**Hibari-Mayra:** (Akira) Ay, no me lo recuerdes… ¡pobrecito mío, qué mala soy! T^T Mira que darle un pelotazo en todo el coco… xD (Akemi) Lo cierto es que… no me gustan ese tipo de personas que menosprecian a las mujeres sólo por su género. Pero prefiero las indirectas *sonrisa maléfica*

**Carleigh:** (Akira) ¿Haríamos buena pareja? ¿En serio? ¿¡En serio! *se pone como un tomate y baila como loca* Ayyyy gracias!~ 3 =/= (Akemi) ¡Aunque ellos no quieran, los uniré yo como que me llamo Akemi!

**Suki: **¡Gracias por leerlo! No hay cosa que nos alegre más que nuevos seguidores~ (8)

**Kuki-chan:** ¡Sankyuu! La verdad es que a la hora de escribir nos cuesta MUCHO referirnos a ellos por sus apellidos, ya nos suenan hasta raros de lo acostumbradas que estamos a llamarlos por el nombre u.u xD

**Mcrazymtz:** ¡Yay, gracias! Intentaremos ser puntuales con los capítulos, esperemos que los profes no se pongan en nuestra contra… D:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

- ¡Ay! ¡Me encanta! - Gritó Akemi, babeando frente a un escaparate de una tienda de accesorios - ¿Es esta la que decías? – Le preguntó a Gokudera.

- No. – Contestó él. Al ver la cara de pasmo de la chica, añadió – Está más adelante. – A Akemi se le volvieron a iluminar lo ojos.

- ¡Pues vamos! – Dijo, emprendiendo el camino de nuevo.

- Desde luego, es una compradora compulsiva de complementos, menos mal que sólo quiere ir a esa tienda. – Suspiró Akira mirando a su amiga, que había entrado en uno de sus modos hiperactivos. - ¡Yo quiero ir a la sala de recreativos!

- ¡Y luego a la _Namimorinne_ a merendar! – Dijo Haru, tan activa como siempre - ¡Me encantan los pasteles que hacen allí!

- Sí, a mí también. – Sonrió Kyoko. Ella y Haru se habían unido a última hora en la puerta del instituto.

- _¡Qué bien, también ha venido Kyoko-chan!_ – Pensó Tsuna, feliz – _Menos mal que nos cruzamos con ellas al salir de clase…_

- Es esa. – Informó Gokudera, señalando una de las tiendas con la cabeza.

- Pues entremos, ¿a qué esperáis? – Apremió Akemi – Perdón. ¿Alguien me acompaña? – Miró a Akira.

- Yo paso, para qué voy a entrar yo si nunca llevo esas cosas. – Replicó Akira sin interés. Ella era muy simple para vestir, no como su amiga. A ella incluso le molestaban las pulseras y cosas por el estilo.

- Jo, ¿y quién viene conmigo? – Akemi puso cara de perrito lastimero.

- El otro día vi un anillo que me gustó. Entraré a ver. – Dijo Gokudera, entrando en la tienda.

- ¡Gracias! – Ella lo siguió.

- Yo voy a los recreativos, ¿quién viene? – Dijo Akira, señalando el establecimiento, que estaba justo delante.

- ¡Yo! – Yamamoto fue con ella, y se perdieron de vista al traspasar la puerta. Kyoko y Haru se entretuvieron en un escaparate de una tienda de ropa cercana, y Tsuna fue con ellas.

* * *

Akemi entró junto a Gokudera en la tienda, que era sorprendentemente grande, y tras mirar un poco a su alrededor, lo siguió como un patito a su madre. Él se detuvo en la zona masculina, donde predominaban los complementos de acero.

- La zona de chicas está por ahí, tienen cosas más coloridas. – Gokudera señaló al otro lado de la tienda.

- La verdad es que prefiero el acero que los coloridos. – Akemi alzó la mano, mostrando anillos y pulseras de plata y acero.

- Ese me gusta. – Comentó él, señalando uno de sus anillos decorados con una calavera.

- ¡Es mi favorito! – Sonrió ella. Por primera vez, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Akemi se mostró un poco sorprendida y se ruborizó levemente. Volvió a centrar su atención en los accesorios rápidamente, y Gokudera hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Hala! Fíjate en ese anillo. ¡Me encanta! – Akemi cogió con entusiasmo una de las piezas expuestas y se la mostró a Gokudera. Bueno, más que mostrársela, se la puso delante de los morros, haciéndole bizquear. Ella se lo quedó mirando un momento y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó él extrañado, habiéndose apartado un poco el anillo de la cara.

- ¡No sé! ¡Es que te has puesto bizco! – Rió ella - ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!

Gokudera la miraba inexpresivo, mientras ella se desternillaba. En poco tiempo, se encontró a sí mismo riendo. La risa de la chica cesó inmediatamente al oírlo.

-¿Sabes reír? – Preguntó casi sin pensar. Él se quedó a cuadros – No lo decía por eso. – añadió ella al verle tan pillado por sorpresa – Es que me gusta tu risa. – Sonrió.

Esto le volvió a coger desprevenido. ¿De dónde había salido esta chica? No dejaba de sorprenderle. Estaba acostumbrado a las chicas chillonas y escandalosas que se dedicaban a acosarlo en el instituto; ella era diferente. Intentó apartar estos pensamientos de su mente recuperando el hilo de la conversación.

-Ese es precisamente el anillo que estaba buscando. – Señaló con el dedo el anillo que Akemi tenía en la mano - ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

- Pues ahí. – Ella indicó un lugar concreto de una de las estanterías cercanas – Toma. – Le cogió la mano y lo puso en su palma – Ya buscaré otro. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Gokudera miró el anillo y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Akemi, por su parte, seguía admirando los otros artículos.

Al rato, los dos se dirigieron a la caja. Cada uno se compró un anillo, y salieron de la tienda. Akemi se puso su nuevo anillo alegremente, pero Gokudera tenía un aspecto más bien distraído. Entraron en la sala de recreativos, donde había un ruido infernal por todos los juegos que había. Aún así, a Akemi no le costó discernir un familiar grito de victoria.

-¡Síii! ¡Chúpate esa Takeshi, te he fundido! – Dijo Akira alegremente, haciendo rodar su pistola por el armazón. Habían estado jugando a uno de los juegos de _shooting_, eran los favoritos de la chica.

- ¡Jajaja, pues sí! ¡Menuda viciada! – Rió Yamamoto, palmeando jovialmente el hombro de Akira.

- ¡Hola onee-chan! ¡Mira lo que me he comprado! – Akemi saludó a su amiga, alzando la mano.

- Ey, hola. – Le devolvió el saludo y miró el anillo – Ah, mola. Con calaveras, como a ti te gustan, ¿eh?

- Sí, Gokudera-kun(1) se ha comprado otro. – Rió ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Contigo quería hablar yo! – Exclamó Akira, dirigiéndose al distraído chico - ¡Te reto a una partida a esto! – Lo apuntó con la pistola amenazadoramente – _Or else I'll shoot you, baby~_

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – Dijo Gokudera, volviendo a la realidad – Está cantado quién va a ganar. – Le arrebató la pistola a Yamamoto, con menos violencia que normalmente.

- ¡Ja! ¡Que te lo has creído! – Akira lo miró un poco más detenidamente y enarcó una ceja – Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Replicó Gokudera, frunciendo el ceño.

- No sé, estás… ¿menos violento? ¿Mansito? ¿Acaso acaban de alimentar a la bestia y está ocupada haciendo la digestión? – Akira soltó una retahíla de sinsentidos de las suyas, moviendo la pistola ausentemente mientras hablaba.

- ¿¡De qué hablas, estúpida!

- Ése es mi chico, así me gusta – Akira asintió satisfecha – Ahora prepárate para que te peguen la paliza de tu vida. – Sonrió maliciosamente, metiendo una moneda en la máquina y preparándose para disparar.

- ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos. – Se preparó y empezaron a jugar.

Mientras tanto, Haru y Kyoko observaban los acontecimientos.

-¡Hahi! ¿No crees que Gokudera estaba un poco raro antes de empezar a jugar? – Haru lo miró, seguía enzarzado en la escandalosa partida con Akira.

- Sí… tienes razón. – Respondió Kyoko – Parecía distraído.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Haru entornó los ojos, mirándolo de reojo.

- Qué sospechoso. Bueno, ya lo descubriremos. ¿Jugamos? – Sonrió Kyoko, poniendo otra moneda en el juego.

- ¡Tooma! – Akira saltó de júbilo - ¡Te gané! ¡Vaya paliza! – Señaló la puntuación entusiasmada.

- ¡Bah! ¡Sólo estaba calentando! – Replicó Gokudera, un tanto avergonzado.

- ¡No te lo crees ni tú! ¡Me río en tu cara! – Carcajeó Akira, mofándose de él.

- ¡Pobrecito! ¡No te rías de él! – Le regañó Akemi. Se giró hacia Gokudera – No le hagas caso, has jugado muy bien. – Le animó. Él se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, gruñendo por lo bajo.

- Vaya, la bella ha domado a la bestia. – Sonrió Akira, sin darse cuenta de cómo podían interpretarse sus palabras.

- ¿¡Qué te inventas! – Gritó él, su rubor más intenso que antes. Akira se limitó a soltar una risa, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza. Haru y Kyoko miraban al grupo, atando cabos.

- ¿Podría ser…? - Comenzó Kyoko.

- Lo es. – Afirmó Haru dramáticamente – Vamos a investigar – Las dos amigas se acercaron a ellos, y Kyoko llamó la atención de Akira.

- ¿Ah? – Ella se giró - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

- Um, ¿Vale? – Contestó ella, extrañada, y las dos la apartaron un poco.

- ¿Crees que…? - Kyoko le susurró algo al oído. Akira se giró y miró a Gokudera y Akemi con una cara más bien sospechosa.

- ¡Nah! – Volvió a girarse hacia las chicas, sacudiendo la mano en gesto de negación.

- Va en serio, fíjate bien. – Insistió Haru. Akira se volvió a dar la vuelta. Esta vez los miró con más detenimiento. Ellos miraban a las tres chicas con extrañeza.

- En serio, ¡nah! – Akira negó con más energía, con cara de incredulidad.

- Pues pruébalo. – Sugirió Kyoko.

- …Bueno, vale. – Akira se acercó a Akemi y Gokudera con cara insinuante. Ellos la miraron, esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella se limitó a mirar a uno y a otro, poco convencida.

- ¿Qué? – Rebuznó Gokudera, impaciente.

- Bueeeno… - Akira miró de reojo a Kyoko y Haru, que la alentaron a continuar - ¿Os moláis? Es decir, ¿hay rollo? ¿O sólo es jugueteo?

- ¿De qué va esto? – Preguntó Akemi, sorprendida.

- Y yo qué sé, a mí no me preguntes que yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Akira, aún más confusa que antes, volvió a mirar a las dos chicas que la miraban incrédulas. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? ¡Se veía a tres kilómetros!

- ¿Y para qué preguntas chorradas si ni tú les ves el sentido, estúpida? – Preguntó Gokudera de mala manera, visiblemente incómodo.

- Yo sólo soy una mandada, aún espero que me paguen. – Kyoko y Haru la miraron como si estuviera loca, y Akira las tranquilizó - ¡Es coña, no me miréis así!

- Oye onee-chan. - Akemi llamó la atención de su amiga- ¿Y mi peluche? Dijiste que me ganarías uno.

- Ah, vale. Dime cuál quieres e intentaré sacarlo. – Akira se acercó a la zona de las máquinas de peluches, y Akemi la siguió.

- ¡Ese! – Akemi señaló un panda gigante - ¡Lo quiero!

- Vale, vale, pero suelta la pasta, que yo estoy pobre. – Le dijo su amiga, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Toma. Cambia. – Akemi sacó un billete de la cartera.

- ¿Puedo quedarme lo que me sobre para coger al bicho ese? – Akira puso ojos de perrito, pero desgraciadamente, con Akemi no funcionaba esa táctica.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Se negó.

- Jo… Qué rancia. – Akira puso morros y fue a cambiar el billete. Cogió una de las monedas de 500 yens de la máquina de cambio y le dio el resto a su amiga con desgana. Se dirigió a la máquina de peluches donde estaba el oso panda y puso la moneda.

- Ven aquí, gordo… - Akira arrugó la nariz mientras manipulaba las pinzas. Cuando creyó oportuno, le dio al botón rojo. Las pinzas empujaron al oso, dejándolo en el borde del agujero.

- ¿Eh? ¡Venga ya! ¡Vaya mierda! – La chica le dio un puñetazo al cristal con rabia.

- ¡MI PANDA! – Gritó Akemi, dándole patadas con furia a la pobre máquina - ¡Si no me das MI panda, devuélveme mi moneda! – Empezó a soltar una retahíla de insultos mientras seguía pateando el aparato.

- _Qué miedo… _- Pensó Tsuna, mirando el espectáculo.

Con uno de los golpes, el peluche cayó por el agujero. Akemi y Akira pararon en seco, mirando el muñeco caído. Les costó un poco reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron profirieron un grito de alegría conjunto y Akemi cogió al panda, abrazándolo.

-Ya sabes lo que toca… - Comenzó Akemi muy seria.

- Sí, lo sé perfectamente… - Respondió Akira con el mismo gesto que su amiga.

- ¡Sándwich de panda! – Gritaron al unísono, abrazándose con el pobre panda en medio. Los demás se las quedaron mirando atónitos.

- Estoy tan contenta que… ¡Os invito a cenar a mi casa! – Dijo Akemi feliz, achuchando a su peluche.

- _No sé si será una buena idea ir a casa de Hibari-san…_ - Pensó Tsuna, inseguro - ¿Seguro?

- Claro, pero aún es temprano. ¿Os parece bien si quedamos en frente del súper de delante de la estación? Tengo que comprar la cena. – Dijo Akemi.

- Por mí vale. – Sonrió Yamamoto.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer. – Dijo Gokudera.

- ¿Podemos, Tsuna? – Preguntó Akira a su anfitrión.

- B-bueno, ¿por qué no? – Aceptó el joven capo. Haru y Kyoko también se mostraron conformes.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos allí dentro de una hora y media. – Rió Akemi.

* * *

- ¡Venga, Tsuna! – Apremió Akira desde el recibidor, terminando de calzarse. Llevaba una sudadera blanca y negra, con unos tejanos anchos y unas deportivas anchas. En definitiva, ropa cómoda. Tsuna bajó de su habitación poco después. Salieron de la casa tras despedirse de Nana y se encontraron con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

- ¡Hola, Juudaime! – Le saludó Gokudera, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡Ey! – Yamamoto alzó la mano.

- ¡Qué pasa, Take! – Akira chocó las manos con él amistosamente – Hola, feo. – Le sacó la lengua al otro chico, divertida.

- ¡Tú sí que eres fea! – Replicó él.

- No os peleéis. - Dijo Tsuna, intentando evitar una de las batallas campales de las suyas.

- ¡Es broma, me gusta meterme con él! – Sonrió Akira.

Caminaron hasta el supermercado con relativa tranquilidad. Gokudera volvió a su estado de distracción a medida que se acercaban al lugar acordado.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó Akemi. Él la miró, estudiando su atuendo. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos shorts del mismo material, unas medias y botines con tachuelas, a juego con el cinturón.

- ¡Nee-chan! – Akira se abalanzó sobre su amiga, colgándose de su cuello. Los tres idiotas observaron a las dos chicas. Eran conscientes de sus diferencias, pero con ropa de calle se acentuaban todavía más.

- _¿Cómo pueden ser tan amigas y a la vez tan diferentes? _– Tsuna las miró con interés.

- Venga, vamos, que tengo hambre. – Akira empujó ligeramente a su amiga, apremiante.

- Sí, yo también. – Coincidió su amiga. Así, el grupo entró en el supermercado.

* * *

Después de una carrera de carros, de derribar varias pirámides de latas de conserva y de volver locos a los dependientes al cambiar algunas etiquetas de sitio, salieron con la compra. Los empleados del establecimiento los siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron, profiriendo un suspiro de alivio cuando desaparecieron de su vista. Estarían contentos de no volver a verlos por ahí.

- ¡Hahi! ¿Habéis visto cómo nos miraban? – Dijo Haru, mirando el supermercado de reojo.

- No parecían muy contentos. – Agregó Kyoko.

- No les culpo, con la que hemos liado… - Tsuna miró a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Akira, los principales actores del crimen.

- Pero ha molado, ¿o no? – Rió Akira, codeando a Yamamoto en las costillas.

- ¡Jajaja, ya ves! – Coincidió él, sonriente.

- A mí lo que más me ha gustado ha sido la carrera de carros. – Dijo Akemi.

- Bah, no ha estado mal. – Puntualizó Gokudera.

- ¿Y la cara de velocidad que ponías cuando estabas en el carro, Goku? – Le chinchó Akira con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿¡Cómo que Goku! – Gritó él - ¡Y no ponía cara de velocidad!

- Venga, si sólo te faltaba sacar la lengua como los perros, Dera. – Dijo Akira - ¿Dera te parece mejor?

- ¡Ni uno ni otro!

- Puf, es que Gokudera es muy largo… ¡Te llamaré Hayato, entonces!

- ¿Qué te cuesta llamarme Gokudera?

- Mucho. – Sentenció ella – No te preocupes, seguiré usando Dera y Goku. – "_Para meterme contigo"_ Añadió mentalmente. Gokudera fue a replicar, pero Akemi se adelantó.

- Pues a mí el nombre de Hayato me gusta. – Dijo Akemi - ¿Puedo llamarte yo también así? Si no es molestia, claro.

- Como quieras. – Respondió él después de dudar un poco.

- ¡Hala! ¡Eso es discriminación! – Gritó Akira dramáticamente. Haru y Kyoko miraban a la parejita sonrientes, aunque seguían preguntándose si Akira se había dado cuenta y estaba actuando o si, por el contrario, seguía ignorando el tema por completo. Después de caminar un rato, decidieron decantarse por la segunda opción.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Akemi se paró frente a una enorme mansión japonesa con jardín tradicional.

- ¡Vaya pedazo de casa! – Exclamó Akira, revelando los pensamientos de todos – Como te regalas, ¿eh?

- Ya ves. Y aún no la has visto por dentro. ¡Es una pasada! – Comentó Akemi.

Akemi entró en la casa, seguida por el admirado grupo. Dejaron los zapatos en el recibidor y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Akemi abrió la puerta corrediza y Akira ensanchó los ojos.

- _¡TÚ!_

* * *

(1) En Japón, el hecho de que una chica se refiera a un chico con el sufijo "-kun" denota cierto cariño hacia su interlocutor. Entre chicos de instituto pasa lo contrario, el sufijo "-kun" se usa cuando aún no hay mucha confianza o por educación.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esperamos vuestras reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ ^w^


	6. Capítulo 5

¡YEEEEEY! ¡Hemos podido actualizar! *bailan* Esto puede servir de recompensa si nos retrasamos en los siguientes… e.e (decid que sí, porfa xD) Es un poco más corto que los demás, pero bueno... sino se habría hecho muy largo xD**

* * *

Ayame-desu:**

¡Gracias por leerlo! Por suerte, hemos podido actualizar antes de lo previsto :D Y en cuanto lo de Hayato y Akemi… no tardará mucho e.e xD

**Carleigh:** ¡Ya ves! ¡Muerte a los profesores y su deseo de esclavizar a los alumnos! D: xD Está claro que Akira es bastante corta de vista para estas cosas, y sí, ¡Takeshi es su mejor amigo! x3 Nos alegra que te haya gustado tanto :3 Puede que más adelante hagamos alguna pequeña aparición de otros OC, así podríamos incluirte en algún capítulo… Cuando salga saldrá, estas cosas han de salir solas xD Lo consideraremos~ ;D

**Hibari-Mayra: **Qué mono es Haya, ¿a que sí? xD Tranqui, que en el próximo capi Kyoya saldrá más

**Mcrazymtz:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, necesitamos refuerzos contra los profes! xD Qué bien que te guste~ Los lectores fieles son los mejores amigos de los autores. *cara interesante*

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

**Warnings:** Posible OOC e.e

* * *

- _¡TÚ!_

Akira señaló a Hibari con ojos como platos. Había olvidado que Akemi vivía con su primo. El _idiota_ de su primo, para ser más exactos. Él la miró indiferente.

- ¿¡Qué haces _tú_ aquí! – Gritó Akira, escandalizada. ¡Ella había venido a pasarlo bien, no a tratar con psicópatas!

- Es mi casa. – Puntualizó Hibari con su calma usual.

- ¡No me importa! – Ella pisoteó el suelo - ¡Pues tomamos tu casa! ¡Ya no eres bienvenido aquí, así que fuera! – Señaló enérgicamente la puerta de entrada. Él se limitó a seguir leyendo el periódico que tenía en las manos, ignorándola.

- _Será payaso…_ - Pensó Akira con disgusto. Akemi se adelantó.

- ¿Ya has llegado? – Preguntó - ¡Mira esto! – Salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió con algo entre los brazos – Te presento a _Ooki-kun_(1) – Sonrió ella.

- _¿Ooki-kun? _– Pensó Tsuna - _¡Vaya nombrecito! _

- Anda que has tardado en ponerle nombre. – Comentó Akira, y Yamamoto rió. Hibari miró al panda de peluche, y luego a su prima.

- Hn.

- Pero qué soso eres, hijo mío. – Akemi negó con la cabeza. Él levantó la vista y la miró arqueando una ceja – No podrías decir algo como "_¡Qué mono!" _o aunque sólo fuera un_ "¡Aww!"_ – Dijo ella, añadiendo énfasis a sus palabras imitando los gestos que suelen acompañar dichas exclamaciones. Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes, para luego volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

- ¡Tonto! – Akemi le arrebató el diario y le tiró el peluche a la cara. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, excepto Akira, a quien aparentemente le hizo mucha gracia. Hibari cogió al panda y lo apretó ligeramente con las manos.

- Qué blandito.

Vale, esto sí que era raro. Si antes estaban en silencio, ahora el ambiente era totalmente gélido. Akira calló y se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza. Akemi, por su parte, rompió el hielo con toda naturalidad.

- ¡Yay! ¿A que sí? ¡Y achucharlo es aún mejor! – Dijo entusiasmada - ¿A que sí, onee-chan?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí… - Contestó ella, aún mirando a Hibari como si fuera un bicho raro, quien aún tenía el panda en las manos - _¿Desde cuándo les gustan los peluches a los psicópatas tarados como él?_

- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó Akemi extrañada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos.

- Jaja, es que Hibari no… ¿suele ser así? – Dijo Yamamoto, rascándose la nuca.

- _¡Para nada! _- Añadió Tsuna mentalmente. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

- No sabía que te gustaran los peluches, Hibari-san. – Comentó Kyoko con una sonrisa.

- Pues aún no habéis visto su habitación. – Dijo Akemi con un tono malicioso. Su primo le tiró el peluche y ella lo cogió al vuelo.

- Va, que tengo hambre. Deja al tío este en paz. – Apremió Akira, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

- Vale, vale. ¡Hasta luego, nii nii! – Se despidió Akemi. Todos salieron del salón y Akemi les llevó a su habitación.

- ¡Qué grande es esto! – Comentó Akira - ¡Encima tienes tele para ti sola y… ¿una PS3? ¡Qué morro! ¡Yo también quiero una, que aquí en Japón no tengo! – Akira se tiró en plancha al cómodo sofá cercano y buscó el mando de la tele - ¿Dónde están los juegos y el mando? ¿Puedo jugar verdad?

- Sí, claro. Están aquí. – Akemi abrió una de las puertas del mueble que había debajo de la televisión.

- ¿¡Todo eso son juegos! – Exclamó Akira, saltando del sofá con ojos brillantes. Se acercó y empezó a mirar los juegos que había.

- Qué friki. – Gokudera intentó chincharla.

- Ya lo sé, y a mucha honra, guapo. – Respondió ella sin apartar la mirada de los juegos.

- Poneos cómodos. Yo voy a hacer la cena. – Dijo Akemi.

- ¡Nosotras te ayudamos! – Se ofreció Haru, cogiendo de la mano a Kyoko.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió Akemi, saliendo del dormitorio, seguida por las dos chicas.

- ¿Y tú no vas a ayudarlas? – Preguntó Gokudera a Akira, que estaba leyendo la contraportada de una de las cajas.

- Yo no sé cocinar. – Contestó ella con voz monótona, concentrada en el paraíso de videojuegos que tenía delante.

- Psé, pues vaya. – Dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

- Anda calla, ¿a que no me ganas a esto tampoco? – Ella se giró, con uno de los juegos de shooting más vendidos del año (2) – Es buenísimo, está ambientado en la Guerra Fría. ¿Te atreves o te rajas?

- ¡Trae aquí, bocas! – Él cogió el otro mando, y Tsuna y Yamamoto cogieron los otros dos.

- ¡Take, tú conmigo! – Exclamó alegremente la chica, cogiéndose de su brazo - ¡Vamos a darles una paliza que no olvidarán!

- ¡Ten piedad! – Rió Tsuna, acomodándose en el sofá.

* * *

- Estaba muy bueno. – Hibari se levantó de la mesa y volvió a su habitación.

- ¡Qué agradecido! ¡No estaba bueno, sino _buenísimo_! – Dijo Akira sacándole la lengua – ¿A que me pones más, nee-chan? – Le dio el plato vacío.

- Claro. ¿Alguien quiere más? – Preguntó Akemi.

- Yo ya estoy bien, gracias Akemi – Sonrió Yamamoto. Todos estaban llenos.

- ¡Guay! ¡Todo para mí! – Se puso a bailar en la mesa felizmente.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – Gritó Gokudera, pegándole una colleja.

- ¡Eh! – Ella le tiró la servilleta, no era muy duro pero era lo que tenía más a mano.

- ¡Parad ya, vosotros dos! ¡Parecéis niños pequeños!

- ¡Ha sido él (ella)! – Dijeron al unísono, señalándose con el dedo mutuamente.

- Anda toma. Come y calla. – Akemi puso el plato lleno en la mesa, frente a su amiga.

- Oído cocina~ - Se puso a comer e ignoró a Gokudera, que la miraba mal.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar subieron al tejado por unas escaleras que había en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

- ¡Hahi! ¡Cuántas estrellas! – Dijo Haru, admirada - ¡Qué romántico! – Se cogió del brazo de Tsuna, quien suspiró derrotado.

- Mira, onee-chan. – Akemi subió con una caja.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó su amiga.

- Un telescopio. – Abrió la caja y se puso a montar el aparato.

- Ostras, no es de baratillo. – Comentó Akira cuando estuvo montado – _Rico bastardo…_ - Pensó, acordándose de Hibari.

- ¡Hale, ya está! Pruébalo.

Akira se acercó y miró a través.

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Mira esto, Take! – Se lo pasó a su amigo, y estuvieron un rato turnándose.

- Estos han acaparado el telescopio. – Le dijo Akemi a Kyoko, quien soltó una risita.

- ¡Mira, ven, Kyoko-chan! – Dijo Haru.

- Voy con ellos, ¿vale? – Kyoko sonrió y se fue con Haru y Tsuna, dejando sola a Akemi, que estaba sentada. Gokudera se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hola. Es bonito, ¿verdad? – Sonrió ella, sin apartar la vista del cielo.

- Sí… - Coincidió él, mirando las estrellas. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Te gustan las constelaciones? - Preguntó ella.

- Sí, bueno… Conozco algunas. – Señaló el firmamento – Allí está piscis.

- Yo soy piscis. – Sonrió la chica.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo él – _Qué suerte, la he clavado._

- Sí. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- …

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… no me gusta mi signo. – Dijo él, un poco avergonzado.

- Eres virgo, ¿a que sí?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó él, sorprendido. Enrojeció un poco. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre podía ser una mujer virgen? ¡No tenía sentido!

- A todos los hombres os pasa lo mismo, ¡y no lo entiendo! – Exclamó Akemi.

- Bueno, es un tema de orgullo masculino. Tonterías. – Rió nerviosamente.

- Entonces… ¿no eres virgen? – Preguntó afligida.

- ¿¡Eh! ¡Claro que lo soy! – Su rubor se hizo más fuerte.

- Uf… Menos mal. – Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- _¿Menos mal?_ – Pensó él - _¡Agh, no te montes la película, idiota! ¡Además, ¿qué más te da lo que ella piense?_ – Su cara denotaba confusión, y se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, nada. – Volvió a mirar al cielo, evitando su mirada. Ella lo miró. Su pelo relucía a la luz de la luna, haciendo que aparecieran reflejos color plata.

- Mmm… ¿Puedo tocarte el pelo? – Le preguntó emocionada.

- ... – Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y Akemi se lo tomó como un sí.

- ¡Qué guay! – Ella se sentó detrás suyo y empezó a peinarle con los dedos - ¡Qué suave, suave! – Comentó mientras le hacía trencitas - ¿Te gustan las trencitas?

- _¿Se puede saber qué me está haciendo?_ – Pensó divertido – Haz lo que quieras.

Mientras Akemi seguía jugando con su pelo, los demás empezaron a bostezar. Se había hecho muy tarde. Akira se apoyó en el hombre de Yamamoto.

- Take, tengo sueño, llévame en brazos a casa~

- ¡Sí hombre! – Rió él, revolviéndole el pelo.

- ¡Aah! ¡No me hagas eso!

- ¿Os parece que volvamos ya? Es tarde. – Dijo Tsuna, levantándose.

- Sí, ¡Haru tiene mucho sueño! – Gritó Haru, estirándose.

- Esto… Yo también tengo que irme. – Gokudera se dirigió a su "peluquera personal", que seguía haciéndole quién sabe qué en el pelo.

- Joo, es que tu pelo mola mucho. – Akemi puso morritos – El lunes no te me escapas. – Dijo entornando los ojos.

- Vale, vale. – Rió él. Curiosamente, estaba de muy buen humor.

Bajaron uno a uno por la escalera y llegaron al recibidor.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos el lunes. – Sonrió Akira, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

- Hasta el lunes. – Akemi se despidió de sus amigos.

Cada uno se fue hacia su casa, sintiendo de pronto todo el cansancio acumulado de la semana. Esperaban tener un fin de semana relajado, y más les valía tenerlo; el lunes iba ser, de hecho, un día duro para cierto par de amigas.

* * *

(1) **Ooki-kun: **"ooki" es, literalmente, "grande" en japonés.

(2) Algunos os habréis dado cuenta de qué juego se trataba; a los que no, no os preocupéis que sólo era un fetiche friki de una de las autoras xD De todos modos, el juego mencionado no nos pertenece :3

Esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Se agradecen las reviews~ ^-^

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Ave, lectores! Hemos podido terminar el capítulo gracias a que Akemi ha dejado que Akira sea una okupa de primera en su casa hoy… hemos tenido mucho tiempo para escribir~ :3

**Mcrazy:** Si es que nuestro fic es un maldito Casanovas x3 Nos alegra que te guste xD No te extrañe que en algún capítulo te topes con alguna batalla verbal entre 18 y 35 (recordad, 35 es Akira y 23 es Akemi :3), supongo que surgirá casi sin quererlo xD

**Carleigh: **Desgraciadamente, la condición de Tsundere nato de Kyouya no suele dejarle mostrar sus encantos… *sigh* Dera y Ake van por el buen camino… MWAHAHA *se oye de fondo una risa maléfica*

**Hibari-Mayra:** ¿Quién iba a decir que los Kyouyas y los pandas eran compatibles? Es algo que desafía hasta a la ciencia moderna xD

**Chilly-chan: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿¡A que es mono! En ese aspecto, Kyouya y Hayato se parecen: son tan redomadamente tsunderes que a la mínima que hacen algo tierno a todas se nos cae la baba :D

**Kuki-chan: **Haya y Ake son la parejita feliz~ :3 Akira ES mala con Kyouya (y seamos sinceros, él con ella también, aunque eso sea normal en él lol), pero ya se irá notando el cambio… *sonrisa sugerente*

**xOgnAdOrA: **En cuanto a lo del futuro, tenemos pensado hacer un cambio más drástico que con los otros Arcs y probablemente tendrá su propia historia en forma de secuela. Aún así, intentaremos conservar el máximo de personajes posible :3 ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lau:** Sí que molaría hacerle trencitas… *miran fijamente una foto de Hayato* Wow, lo de "Qué blandito" ha causado sensación xD Nos reímos mucho mientras escribíamos, sólo con imaginarte la escena es… simplemente LOL xD

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

**Warnings:** Posible OOC.

* * *

- Maldita profe, basta que le digamos que tenemos una semana con muchos exámenes para que nos ponga otro. ¡Qué asco de tía! – Refunfuñó Akira mientras cogía la cartera.

- ¡Y encima de mates! – Añadió Akemi – Oye, onee-chan. –Ella la miró – ¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar? No entiendo nada. Esto nunca lo hemos dado. – Dijo mientras hojeaba el cuaderno con cara de espanto.

- Las mates siguen odiándote tanto como tú a ellas, ¿verdad? – Rió Akira – Vale, ven a casa y te ayudo.

Fueron a salir y, al abrir la puerta, Akira se topó con Hibari, que la miraba con ojos indescifrables.

- ¿Ya te querías librar, herbívora?

- ¿Eh? – Dijo confusa - ¡Ah! Es verdad, no me acordaba. – Añadió, recordando su castigo.

- ¿Y entonces qué hago? – Lloriqueó Akemi – Eres la única que puede ayudarme. – Rogó.

- A mí no me lo digas que no tengo ni voz ni voto, díselo a él. – Su amiga señaló a Hibari, que dejó claro con sólo una mirada que no se libraba de trabajar para el Comité – No sé, pregúntale a alguien… Dera, por ejemplo, no tiene pinta de estar muy ocupado. Seguro que se pasa las tardes aburrido como una ostra – Rió.

- Bueno, le preguntaré. – Akemi se acercó a Gokudera, que en ese momento salía de clase junto con Tsuna y Yamamoto – Umm, Hayato…

Gokudera la miró, percatándose de su presencia. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre, y eso le hizo sentir una sensación un poco rara.

- ¿Se te dan bien las mates? – Le preguntó ella con timidez.

- Bueno, se podría decir que sí. – Respondió él - ¿Por?

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a preparar el examen? No entiendo nada. – Sonrió nerviosamente.

- Está bien. – Dijo después de pensárselo un poco – Hoy tengo tiempo, ¿te parece que vayamos a la biblioteca del instituto?

- Por mí perfecto. – Ella sonrió aliviada - ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- Jo, vosotros dos a pasarlo bien y yo a pringar como la machaca del Comité de Disciplina. – Akira suspiró pesadamente. Akemi la miró, su idea de pasarlo bien no era precisamente estudiar mates.

- Anda, toma. – Akemi le dio dos fiambreras – Es la merienda.

- ¿Para qué quiero dos? – Preguntó Akira.

- Una es para mi nii nii.

- Tsk, cómo le malcrías. – Criticó ella, arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Pero si te mimo más a ti que a él! – Replicó Akemi.

- Pero yo soy tu onee-chan, hay diferencia. – Sonrió Akira.

- Herbívora, vamos. – Ordenó Hibari.

- Argh, la voz de la desdicha. – Akira rodó los ojos con frustración y se despidió de la pareja, que se fueron a la biblioteca.

* * *

- Oye, ¿hay muchos más informes que rellenar? ¡Estoy cansada! – Se quejó Akira, aplatanándose en el sofá de cuero de la sala de recepciones – ¡Encima, tengo un hambre canina!

- Deja de quejarte, herbívora. – Hibari le lanzó otro tocho de informes, ganándose otra protesta de la chica – Son los últimos.

- Jooo, pero son muchos. – Lloriqueó ella, poniendo morros.

- Pf. Encima de herbívora y débil, quejica.

- ¡Deja de llamarme herbívora, payaso! ¡Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? – Replicó mientras pasaba las hojas de uno de los informes.

- Los herbívoros no merecen ser llamados por su nombre.

- _Será imbécil, no hay quien lo aguante._ – Pensó Akira con un tic nervioso en el ojo, dejando los informes en la mesa con violencia – Ya está, ¿contento, _carnívoro_? – Escupió con sorna.

Hibari se levantó del escritorio, cogió su fiambrera y salió de la sala. Akira sonrió y lo siguió después de coger su merienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Subieron las escaleras hasta la azotea y antes de abrir, Hibari miró a Akira con expresión interrogante.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes seguirme?

- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que te estoy siguiendo? – Replicó ella, entornando los ojos. Vale, sí, le estaba siguiendo, pero quería llevarle la contraria. Él rodó los ojos.

Hibari se dirigió a su lugar favorito de la azotea y se sentó, abriendo la fiambrera. Ella le siguió y se sentó a su lado. Él la miraba molesto, pero Akira se limitaba a comer con gusto la merienda que le había preparado su amiga. Cuando el chico terminó la comida bostezó y se estiró, apoyando la cabeza en la falda de Akira.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces! – Gritó ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Por lo menos servirás de algo.

- ¿¡De qué vas! – Fue a apartarlo de un empujón, pero él le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Despiértame y te mato a mordiscos. – Le amenazó. En pocos instantes ya se había dormido.

- … _Qué cara más dura._ – Pensó incómoda, mirándolo con rabia. Su mirada fue dulcificándose sin darse cuenta – _Qué mono está mientras duerme…_

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Un lunático de pocas luces podía ser de todo menos mono. Lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y confusión.

- _Maldición_, s_e me están durmiendo las piernas…_ - Intentó cambiar de posición, pero Hibari gruñó y se revolvió en sueños. Akira se tomó la reacción como una advertencia, y decidió quedarse quieta.

- _Tranquilo, no te despiertes…_ - Le acarició el pelo; eso siempre funcionaba con Akemi así que, ¿porqué no con él también? Para su consuelo, él suspiró y pareció tranquilizarse. Pero tocarle el pelo había sido mala idea.

- _¡Cómo mola su pelo! ¡Es súper suave! _– Se sintió tentada a seguir tocándoselo. Primero lo acarició suavemente y, al ver que no se inmutaba, sus movimientos empezaron a ser más despreocupados. Suspiró, a ella también le estaba entrando sueño. Después de comer y con el solecito, es lo que había.

- _Qué morro, mira como duerme el tío. _– Le dio golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo – _Voy a despertarlo, que ya no aguanto más en esta posición_. – Le tapó la nariz, y él se revolvió. Aún medio dormido, abrió un ojo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, herbívora? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

- Despertarte. – Respondió ella sin rodeos – Me estás amputando las piernas, ¿sabes?

- ¿Te crees que me importa?

- Pues a mí sí. Así que largo. – Le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que su cabeza cayera pesadamente al suelo – ¡Ostras! Perdón, ha sonado a hueco, no quería tirarte. – Se disculpó ella, masajeando su cabeza.

- … - De él empezó a emanar una aura demoníaca – Te mataré a mordiscos. – Se levantó de un salto con agilidad felina y la persiguió por toda la azotea.

- ¡Uh-oh! ¡Qué guay! ¿Me enseñarás a levantarme así, como los ninjas? – Preguntó ella mientras corría, aplaudiéndole. Él la ignoró y corrió más deprisa, finalmente atrapándola y profiriéndole un buen golpe con sus tonfas.

- ¡Eh, eso ha dolido! – Chilló ella, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo las manos en su dolorida cabeza – ¡Si vas a pegarme hazlo con los puños, capullo!

- Qué escandalosa. Cállate ya o te mataré a mordiscos.

- Oye, no es por nada, pero esa frase es un tanto pervertidilla. – Comentó ella - ¿Tiene doble sentido?

Hibari se la quedó mirando. ¿Era tonta, se entrenaba o sólo lo pretendía? Decidió ignorarla, y se dirigió a las escaleras de vuelta a la sala de recepciones.

- ¡Ey, espera! ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Puedo irme ya? – Preguntó Akira, trotando tras él.

- Ya te puedes ir. Más te vale acordarte mañana. Has tenido suerte de que haya ido a buscarte.

- Sí papi, lo que tú digas papi. – Respondió la chica con tono burlón – Si voy a ser tu esclava por mucho tiempo ya podrías tratarme un poco mejor ¿no?

Al ver que seguía pasando de ella suspiró, bajó las escaleras con él y se dispuso a ir a buscar la cartera a la clase antes de volver.

* * *

Definitivamente, Akemi odiaba las matemáticas. Siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez su odio era más manifiesto que nunca. Fórmulas, miles de fórmulas, ¿cómo podían haber tantas? Encima, para ella era como si Gokudera le hablara en chino, bielorruso, polaco o cualquier otro idioma igualmente incomprensible que se os ocurra. Suspiró, cansada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Gokudera, levantando la vista de los apuntes. Llevaba puestas las gafas que solía usar mientras trabajaba y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

- Lo intento, ¡pero no entiendo nada! – Gimoteó Akemi, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Esto lo entiendes? – Él señaló una parte de los apuntes.

- Ah, bueno, eso sí. – Dijo la chica, mirando con atención la hoja.

- Pues con esto tienes ya buena parte lista. – Respondió él – Qué más… ¿y qué hay de esto?

- Eso también.

- ¿Y esto otro?

- Bueeno, eso me cuesta más.

- Pues ya lo entiendes casi todo. – Sonrió él – Sólo te queda practicar esto. A ver, haz el problema 6.

- Ok. – Akemi se concentró en el ejercicio.

Gokudera la miraba. Le parecía graciosa la cara que ponía cuando estaba concentrada. Sonrió involuntariamente.

- Ya está. – Le dio el cuaderno para que lo revisara. Él lo miró por unos instantes.

- Muy bien. Con esto ya está todo. – Dijo él – Tampoco te ha costado tanto.

- ¡Yay! ¡Gracias! – Ella lo abrazó, contenta de haberse quitado de encima el estudiar para el examen. Él se puso tenso y sintió calor en la cara. Le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza.

- Ups, lo siento. Es verdad, aquí no se suelen dar abrazos. – Akemi rió nerviosamente, volviendo a su sitio. Gokudera no dijo nada – Oye, ¿te has enfadado?

- … No, ¿por qué? – Él evitó mirarla.

- Pues porque te has quedado callado.

- … - Él se ajustó las gafas en un gesto de nerviosismo e intentó cambiar de tema – Sólo era esto lo que entraba en el examen, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – Dijo ella, aún preocupada - ¿Vamos a buscar a esos dos?

- Como quieras. – Gokudera cerró el cuaderno y se levantó, quitándose la coleta y guardando las gafas.

- Joo, con lo mono que estabas con la coletita. – Comentó la chica.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja. Poco después suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

- Venga, vamos.

- Vale. – Dijo ella resignada. Salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron hacia la sala de Recepciones. Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, así que entraron sin más.

- Habrán ido a merendar a la azotea. – Dijo Akemi, saliendo de la habitación. Subieron las escaleras hasta la azotea y cuando llegaron arriba, la chica abrió la puerta seguida por su compañero. Sin embargo, volvió a cerrarla rápidamente, sólo dejando una rendija por donde pudiera ver.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se extrañó Gokudera; casi le había tirado de un empujón al cerrar la puerta.

- Shh, que nos oirán. – Akemi lo acalló y siguió mirando por la rendija, soltando una risita en el proceso. Hasta hacía sólo un momento su primo había estado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Akira, aunque rápidamente vio como la cabeza de él se estrellaba contra el suelo. Inmediatamente después, su amiga estaba siendo perseguida por el airado chico.

- ¿Oírnos quiénes? – Él se acercó, intentando ver qué demonios estaba pasando en la azotea que le parecía tan interesante a Akemi.

- ¡Qué monos! Estos dos acabarán juntos, seguro. – Aseguró la chica - No puedo creer que ella vaya a tener novio antes que yo. Igualmente, nadie se enamoraría de mí. – Dijo Akemi, con voz triste.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… - Gokudera no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Akemi prácticamente lo arrastró escaleras abajo.

- ¡Corre, que vienen! – Ella corrió hasta la clase, llevando a rastras tras de sí al pobre Gokudera, que seguía sin saber muy bien de qué iba la película. Cuando finalmente pararon de correr, Akemi le soltó la mano.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Gokudera se recostó en una de las mesas de la clase.

- No interesaba que nos vieran. – Respondió ella, aún jadeante por la carrera – Por cierto, ¿qué querías decirme antes?

- Ah, eso… - Él se llevó la mano a la nuca, apartando la mirada – Pues, la verdad es que yo…

- _¡BOOOOMBAAA!_(1) – La puerta se abrió de golpe - ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No estabais en la biblioteca?

- Ah, onee-chan. ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi nii nii? – Preguntó Akemi con cara pervertidilla.

- Psé, qué quieres que te diga. – Akira resopló y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza – Me ha hecho currar como una burra, pero al menos me ha dejado comer después.

- … - Gokudera miró con una mezcla de rabia y resignación a Akira. No lo dejaban hablar, jolines.

- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos, se está haciendo tarde. – Sugirió Akemi.

- Sí, mejor. Estoy rendida. – Akira se cargó la cartera en el hombro y salió de la clase, seguida por los otros dos. Fueron hasta la entrada para cambiarse los zapatos, y Akira, como siempre, se quedó la última.

- ¡Eh, esperadme! – Gritó cuando vio que Gokudera ya salía por la puerta principal.

- ¡Qué lenta eres, macho! – Exclamó Akemi – Yo te espero.

- Os espero fuera. – Gokudera salió al patio y se esperó delante de la verja.

* * *

-De verdad, mira que olvidarte el libro de mates… - La reprochaba Akemi mientras atravesaban el patio.

- Ah, ¡olvídame! – Akira apretó el paso y vio a Gokudera, aún apoyado en la verja del instituto - ¿Eh? ¿Quién es esa chica?

Junto a Gokudera había una joven de cabellos rosáceos, con rasgos claramente extranjeros. Tenía tatuado un escorpión en su brazo izquierdo y llevaba unas gafas de aviador. Parecían estar hablando sobre algo importante.

- ¡Ey, Dera! Vaya ligue, chico. – Bromeó Akira – Pero, ¿no crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

Sin saber muy bien porqué, Akemi sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Miró a la mujer. Definitivamente, era muy guapa. El nudo que se había formado en su estómago se estrechó, aumentando su malestar. Nunca se había sentido así.

- Tch, cállate. – Replicó Gokudera. La joven sonrió.

- ¿Sois amigas de Hayato? – Preguntó – Me llamo Bianchi. Encantada.

- ¡Ey! – Akira la saludó con la mano, sonriendo. Akemi se mantuvo en silencio.

- Yo me voy ya. – Cortó Gokudera – Hasta mañana.

- Yo también me voy, el pobre Tsuna se estará subiendo por las paredes. – Rió Akira. Bianchi puso atención al oír esto – Se preocupó mucho cuando le dije que trabajaría para Hibari en el comité, y ya debería haber vuelto a casa.

- En ese caso, yo también me voy. – Dijo Bianchi.

- Nos vemos. – Se despidió Akira, y empezó a deshacer el camino hacia la casa de los Sawada.

- Que te vaya bien. – Dijo Akemi mirando a Gokudera, con bastante mala leche.

A Gokudera le inquietó un poco el tonito de la frase, pero se despidió. Cada uno se fue hacia su casa, empezaba a oscurecer.

* * *

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Akira se descalzó y subió corriendo a la habitación de Tsuna - ¿Qué hay, Tuna?

- Hola. – Saludó él – Qué bien que sigas de una pieza. – Comentó con alivio.

- Sí, bueno. A saber por cuánto tiempo. – Dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Más te vale que sea por mucho tiempo, Akira. – Reborn apareció por el pasillo, en brazos de Bianchi.

- ¡Reborn! ¡Y tú eres la de antes! – Akira la señaló descaradamente con el dedo, y Tsuna tembló ligeramente. No era muy agradable tener en casa a una mujer que había pretendido matarle.

- Así que tú eres Akira. Reborn me ha hablado de ti. – Comentó Bianchi, abrazando a su amado Reborn – Quizá me reconozcas por el nombre de Bianchi Scorpione.

- ¡Aah! Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu nombre de algo. – Akira se rascó la cabeza. Le habían dicho que Scorpione era una peligrosa asesina capaz de envenenar a sus víctimas con los venenos más terroríficos. Qué grima.

- ¿Qué hacías con el tontobobo de Hayato? ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó.

- Bianchi y Gokudera son hermanos, aunque sólo por parte de padre. – Clarificó Reborn.

- ¿En serio? Ahora lo entiendo todo, entonces.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos abajo; la Mamma me está preparando un espresso. – Con esto, Reborn y Bianchi bajaron las escaleras. Tsuna suspiró pesadamente.

- Mira que me pasan cosas raras últimamente.

- Ya, estamos invadiendo tu casa. No te comas mucho la olla, que te saldrán arrugas. – Akira le señaló la frente y le dio un toquecito; él sonrió – Oye, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? No tengo saldo en el móvil y estoy arruinada.

- Sí, está en la entrada. – Contestó él, señalando con la cabeza las escaleras.

- ¡Gracias! Intentaré no enrollarme mucho. – Akira bajó las escaleras y marcó un número en el teléfono mientras cogía el auricular.

* * *

Akemi estaba en su habitación, tendida en la cama a oscuras. Lo de antes seguía atormentándola. Se sentía impotente y enfadada, en parte consigo misma y por otra con el resto del mundo. Sin saber porqué, todo le parecía muy injusto; cada vez se sentía más confusa. Se preguntó por enésima vez qué había entre esa chica y Gokudera. Su móvil la devolvió a la realidad, sobresaltándola. Lo cogió y contestó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Nee-chan! – Akemi reconoció la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Sabes qué?

- No estoy para bromas en estos momentos. – Contestó pesadamente.

- Uy, usted perdone su Excelentísima. ¿Desea la señora que le llame más tarde? – Bromeó Akira.

- Como quieras. – Dijo Akemi, sin notar la ironía de la frase.

- ¡No, que es coña! ¿Sabes la chica de antes?

- No me hables de ella. – Respondió de mal humor.

- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan enfadada? ¿No estarás celosa? – Dijo Akira, más para meterse con ella que para cualquier otra cosa.

- …

- Bueno, a lo que iba. Ahora resulta que Bianchi es la hermana mayor de Bakadera. ¿A que es flipante?

- ¿A sí? – Akemi sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

- Sí, a mí me ha dejado clavada. No me lo esperaba.

- ¡Qué bien! – Se alegró la chica. Se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora.

- … Oye, vaya cambios de humor tienes tú hoy. ¿Tienes la regla o algo? – Comentó Akira extrañada.

- Jajaja, qué va. – Rió ella.

- Bueno, pues sólo era eso. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió su amiga.

- ¡Gracias! Me has alegrado el día. Hasta mañana~

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

- Nada. Soy feliz~ - Akemi se paró a pensar – Aunque no sé porqué, pero da igual. ¡Gracias! Te quiero~

- Lo que tú digas. Estás como una cabra. ¡Adiós, fea! – Dijo Akira alegremente antes de colgar.

Akemi dejó el móvil en la cama, estirándose. Vio entonces a Ooki-kun, que yacía inocentemente en la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡Kyaa! – Se lanzó contra el panda y lo abrazó - ¿Sabes qué, sabes qué? Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Se volvió a estirar en la cama, con el peluche en sus brazos.

- _Hermanos, ¿eh? Creo que me gustaría conocerla mejor._

* * *

(1) Para que los que no hayan reconocido la canción… "Sensual, ¡un movimiento sensual! Sexy, ¡un movimiento muy sexy!..." Creo que es suficientemente descriptivo xDD

¡Hasta aquí ha llegado nuestro capítulo 6! Esperamos que haya sido de vuestro agrado~

¡Gracias por leerlo! :3


	8. Capítulo 7

Hi minna~! *se esconden rápidamente, para evitar las mil y una cosas que les tiran a la cabeza por tardonas*

Sentimos mucho el larguísimo retraso T-T Estuvimos ocupadas con el instituto y no pudimos quedar en muchos días… ¡El insti apesta! D:

**

* * *

Mcrazymtz**

: Gracias por los ánimos~ :D No hay mucho 1835 de momento, pero ya irá avanzando la cosa… e.e

**Hibari-Mayra:** Gracias por leerlo~ (Akira) Si es que sé lo que sientes, ¡Kyouya es de las fans y de nadie más! (?)

**Chilly-chan: **Pues claro que nos lo puedes mandar ò.ó Nos hace mucha ilusión que alguien nos pida de hacer de beta readers (= Si eso, mándanos un PM y te daremos nuestro correo.

**Lau: **(Akemi) ¡Aaaaah! Hermanita~ (lo dice sin saber si es mayor que ella) *glomps* ¡Muerte a las mates! \m\(-_-)/m/ Si es que, adoro su coletita *O* (Akira) Kyouya y sus frases pervertidillas… me callo lol *iba a decir alguna guarrada* ¡Pero yo no temo a las tonfas asesinas! *ríe como una loca*

**Kuki-Chan: **Sí que necesitan un empujón… ya se les dará, tranquis~ *risa maléfica* En cuanto a a Hiba y Aki… bueh, vaya par xD ¡Gracias! :3

**Sora: **¡Otro seguidor/a! (e.è) Wiiiiiiii :D Gracias por leerlo, intentaremos no ser tan lentas la próxima vez.

**xOgnAdOrA:** Todas queremos a un Kyouya en nuestro regazo.. *sigh* Es tan… él *-* xD Akemi celosita, fue divertido de escribir :D

**Carleigh: **¡Estuvieron a punto! D: Un Dera enamorado… awww *O*

Buf, aún después del mes entero sin actualizar, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece, sólo las dos OC.

* * *

Salieron del instituto. Akemi miró al cielo ausentemente, y su amiga bostezó. Había pasado ya más de un mes y medio desde que llegaron a Namimori.

- Tch, ¿cuándo se acabará esto? – Suspiró Akira, cansada. Todavía seguía trabajando para el Comité de Disciplina, y parecía que iba para largo. Siempre que le preguntaba a Hibari cuánto tiempo le faltaba para saldar la deuda, él o bien pasaba de ella o le decía que callase y trabajase. Akemi rió.

- Mejor así, mejor así~ - Dijo con cara sospechosa.

- ¿Mejor? ¡Tú sales más tarde porque tú quieres! Tú te uniste al club ese, pero yo estoy por la fuerza en el comité. – Akira puso morros y cruzó los brazos.

- Club de tiro con arco, no _el club ese_. – Replicó Akemi - Además, yo te dije que te unieras.

- Como si pudiera. – Su amiga rodó los ojos – Kyouya me tiene secuestrada, no puedo hacer nada. – Debido a tener que aguantarse mutuamente durante tanto tiempo, Akira había desistido en llamarle "_tú"_, "_payaso"_ o cosas por el estilo. Hibari casi prefería que le llamara como antes, pero ella se empeñaba en llamarlo por su nombre. Como siempre, se negaba a referirse a los demás por el apellido, y menos a él.

- ¿Estará Bianchi en casa de Tsuna? Tengo ganas de verla. – Sonrió su amiga. Después de aquel incidente Akemi había intentado estrechar la relación con ella, y ahora se llevaban muy bien.

- Supongo, no sé.

Caminaban hacia la casa de los Sawada; se suponía que iban a hacer los deberes juntas, pero como ya he dicho, sólo se suponía. De pronto, vieron como las hojas y las piedrecitas de alrededor empezaron a flotar, suspendidas en el aire. Unos pasos más adelante había un niño de unos diez años, con la mirada perdida y una característica bufanda a rayas. Extrañamente, parecía que él se encontraba en el centro del círculo donde parecía que la gravedad hubiera desaparecido. Tan repentinamente como había empezado, todo volvió a caer al suelo y el niño sacó un libro enorme de su chaqueta.

- ¿_Cómo es posible que le quepa el libraco ese ahí?_ – Akira miraba al niño boquiabierta, y su amiga tenía cara de susto.

- ¡_Es el enviado del demonio! _ - Pensó Akemi - _¡Qué guay!_

- ¡Ah! – Cuando el niño terminó de escribir, se percató de su presencia - ¿Lo habéis visto? – Preguntó, guardando el libro.

- ¿Qué es _exactamente_ lo que teníamos que ver? – Akira señaló el libraco antes que lo guardara, atónita.

- ¡Hala! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Akemi se lo quedó mirando un momento - ¿Estás solo?

- Bueno, sí. Estoy buscando a alguien. – Miró alrededor, como temeroso de que apareciera alguien por la calle.

- ¿A quién? – Inquirió Akira - ¿Es de por aquí?

- Sí. Se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada. – Contestó él.

- ¿A Tsuna? – Ella se sorprendió – _¿Este niño no será…?_

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados provenientes del final de la calle, y el niño se tensó visiblemente.

- ¡Son ellos! – Exclamó el pequeño.

- ¿Ellos, quiénes? – Preguntó Akemi.

- Ven conmigo. – Akira cogió al niño y saltó a uno de los jardines de las casas que había en el camino, quedando ocultos por el muro que los separaba de la calle. Cuando los pasos se aproximaron, Akemi se puso a caminar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Un grupo de tres hombres extranjeros trajeados y con gafas de sol se le acercaron.

- ¿Has visto a un niño con un libro? – Uno de ellos se dirigió a ella gravemente.

- Pues sí. Se ha ido por ahí. – La chica señaló la dirección opuesta a casa de Tsuna, y los hombres se fueron. Cuando se perdieron de vista, Akemi se giró hacia el lugar donde estaban escondidos – Ya podéis salir. Esos maleducados ya se han ido.

Ellos salieron saltando la verja de la casa, y el niño suspiró aliviado.

- Gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si me hubieran encontrado. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Por cierto, me llamo Fuuta.

- ¿Por qué te perseguían? – Akemi lo miró preocupada.

- Por ahora será mejor que vengas con nosotras. Te llevaremos a casa de Sawada. – Akira se espolsó el jersey lleno de tierra.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien, gracias! – Fuuta puso una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- Venga, deprisa. – Akira cogió a Fuuta y a Akemi y se puso a caminar rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué corremos? – Le preguntó Akemi a su amiga. Ella no le contestó, y Akemi se enfurruñó – Eso, ignórame.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de Tsuna, y Akemi fue a entrar con Fuuta. Akira se paró antes de pasar la puerta del jardín y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Cuando se hubo asegurado que no les seguían, entró con ellos.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! Traigo invitados, mama. – Le dijo a Nana, que pasaba por ahí.

- ¡Hola! Estáis en vuestra casa. – Ella sonrió y fue para la cocina - ¡Poneos cómodos!

- Gracias, Nana-san. – Le agradeció Akemi. Los tres subieron a la habitación de Tsuna.

- Hey, Tsuna. – Le saludó Akira – Hay alguien que te estaba buscando. – Fuuta apareció detrás de ella tímidamente. Reborn, que estaba en la habitación, sonrió misteriosamente cuando lo vio.

- Hola, Tsuna-nii. – Fuuta se adelantó y le cogió de las manos en forma de saludo – Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- ¡Hiee! ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Tsuna extrañado. Fuuta fue a replicar, pero Akemi se le adelantó.

- ¡Qué mono~! – Fue corriendo a abrazar a Reborn - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un hermanito, Tsuna?

- No es mi hermano, es mi… ¡primo! – Se apresuró a decir Tsuna. No le hacía mucha gracia que la gente supiera que tenía un bebé como profesor particular. En ese momento, Bianchi entró en la habitación.

- Hola, chicas. – Saludó ella.

- ¡Ey! ¡No paséis de mí! – Se quejó Tsuna, quien todavía no sabía quién era el pequeño intruso. Reborn miró a Bianchi y ella pareció entender.

- Tengo algo que enseñarte, Akemi. – Dijo Bianchi – Ven conmigo.

- Vale. – Akemi se levantó apresuradamente y la siguió, abandonando la habitación. Cuando sus pasos se apagaron, Akira cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Fuuta.

- Eres Ranking Fuuta, ¿verdad? He oído hablar de ti.

- ¿Ranking Fuuta? – Inquirió Tsuna.

- Es un especialista en información que no tiene rival creando rankings. – Explicó Reborn – La precisión de sus rankings son de un 100%.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Gritó Tsuna.

- Lo que significa… - Continuó el pequeño hitman, pasando de él - …que aquel que tenga el libro en su poder para hacer una estrategia podría ganar cualquier batalla, y le sería muy fácil hacerse con el mundo.

- _Qué miedo…_ - Pensó Tsuna, mirando a Fuuta.

- Sí, y esos tíos de la Famiglia Todd parecen estar buscándolo. – Dijo Akira, mirando por la ventana.

- Ayúdame, Tsuna-nii. – Rogó el niño.

- ¿Quién, yo?

- Ya lo has oído, Dame-Tsuna. – Dijo Reborn, pateándole – Le protegerás y evitarás que le quiten el libro.

- ¿¡Pero por qué yo! – Se quejó él, frotándose el dolorido brazo.

- Bueno, a pesar de que tus rankings son los peores, estás el primero tanto en el de incapaces de decir que no a una petición como en el de capos sin ambición. – Sonrió Fuuta.

- _… Soy patético. _– Pensó Tsuna, suspirando. En ese momento, entraron Akemi y Bianchi, seguidas por Yamamoto y Gokudera. Éste último tenía mala cara y evitaba mirar a su hermana.

- ¡Holas! – Saludó Akemi.

- ¡Yo! – Sonrió Yamamoto, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos? – Preguntó Akira - ¿Y ese careto, Dera?

- Ugh, cállate. – Contestó él, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

- Bianchi nos ha dicho que había venido el chaval de los rankings, y decidimos pasar a ver. – Rió Yamamoto.

- ¡Yo quiero que me hagas uno! – Dijo Akemi ilusionada – A ver, ¿cuáles son mis peluches favoritos?

- Los peluches favoritos de Akemi son… - Su mirada se perdió en el vacío, y todo a su alrededor empezó a flotar – En tercer lugar: Brownie, el osito.

- ¡Waa! Si sabe hasta el nombre. – Comentó ella impresionada.

- En segundo lugar: Haya-chan, el veterano. – Continuó él.

- ¿¡Ha-Haya-chan! – Gokudera miró a Akemi, perplejo.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Dera, es un osito blanco que tiene desde muy pequeña. – Comentó Akira, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Me lo imaginaba! – Contestó él enfadado, sonrojándose un poco.

- Por eso me gusta tu nombre. – Rió Akemi.

- … - Gokudera la miró, sin palabras, y suspiró – _Sólo le gustaba por su peluche…_

- Y en primer lugar – Anunció Fuuta – Ooki-kun, el panda gigante.

- ¡Kya! ¡Oh yeah! - Gritó Akemi alegremente – La has clavado.

- Ya lo he dicho, Fuuta nunca falla. – Comentó Reborn con una sonrisa.

Gokudera, que había estado todo el rato en la puerta, apartó a Yamamoto y se adelantó.

- Yo también tengo una pregunta para ti, Ranking Fuuta. – Dijo muy serio – Mi única pregunta es qué puesto ocupo yo entre los más indicados para ser el brazo derecho de Juudaime.

- Eso es fácil. – Respondió él – El puesto que tú ocupas es… - Gokudera lo miraba con expectación – Fuera de cobertura.

- ¿¡Qué! – Exclamó Gokudera con cara de pasmo.

- Hay una teoría que dice que se conecta al planeta Ranking. – Dijo Reborn – Quizás haya fallado la conexión.

- ¿¡Y qué más! – Gritó Tsuna. Ese bebé pretendía seguir tomándole el pelo.

- No es eso. – Contestó Fuuta – No es que yo esté fuera de cobertura de los rankings. El candidato está fuera de la atmósfera.

- ¿Fuera del planeta…? – Akira lo miró como si estuviera loco. Yamamoto miró por la ventana.

- ¡Vaya, qué manera de llover! ¿Lo habéis visto?

- ¿Llueve? – Fuuta salió de su trance y se dejó caer en la cama de Tsuna.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Akemi.

- Estoy depre. Odio que llueva. – Respondió él – Cuando llueve, mis poderes generadores de rankings se vuelven locos.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad que te comunicas con el planeta ese? – Akira enarcó una ceja.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien llamó a la puerta y todos se giraron hacia ella.

- Hombre, Tsuna. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

- ¡Dino! - Exclamó Tsuna.

- ¡Onii-chan! – Akemi le dio un abrazo de oso y él le correspondió.

- Tsk. – Gokudera lo miró con mala cara; todo mafioso de cierta categoría que sea mayor que él le caía mal por regla.

- Hombre, Caballo Desbocado. – Lo saludó Akira - ¿Qué haces en Japón?

Hacía unos días atrás, Dino se había presentado en casa de los Sawada sin previo aviso, alegando que había venido a conocer al candidato a décimo capo Vongola. Aún así, su estancia no duró mucho debido a su ocupada vida de don de los Cavallone, y volvió a Italia un par de días después.

- En realidad vengo por trabajo. – Dijo él – Había oído que Ranking Fuuta estaba aquí, y al parecer mis contactos no iban desencaminados. – Dino miró de reojo a Romario, que había entrado con él. Éste pareció entender en seguida.

- Akemi-san, el jefe le ha traído un regalo. – Dijo, sonriendo – Está en el coche, ¿quiere venir a buscarlo?

- Vale, pero… - La chica le miró acusadoramente – Trátame de tú, ¿quieres?

Romario rió y le gesticuló que saliera. Ella lo siguió, pero arrastró a Akira tras ella.

- Tú vienes conmigo.

Akira rodó los ojos y suspiró, dirigiendo una última mirada a los mafiosos. Cuando estuvo seguros de que se habían ido, Dino prosiguió.

- Necesito uno de tus rankings. – Se acercó a Fuuta y dos de sus hombres entraron en la habitación, uno de ellos con un maletín en la mano – Por supuesto, traigo el dinero.

Su subordinado abrió la maleta negra, que estaba llena de billetes.

-_¡Cuánto fajo! _– Pensó Tsuna, admirando la enorme cantidad de dinero.

- La cosa es que en uno de los barrios que están bajo mi supervisión se han movilizado unos traficantes de armas que se dedican a vender armamento a bajo precio a un grupo de gamberros. – Explicó el rubio – Los chavales no están bien organizados, pero están sembrando el caos entre los civiles, y quiero eliminar el problema de raíz. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué puesto ocupa en cuanto a tamaño el almacén de armas de los traficantes. – Concluyó - ¿Es posible?

- Por supuesto, pero no necesito el dinero. – Fuuta sonrió mientras abría su libro – Eres el primero con diferencia en el ranking de capos que se preocupan por los ciudadanos.

- _Ostras, hasta Dino le pide cosas… _- Tsuna los miró con recelo – _Y encima se ha puesto en plan hombre de negocios._

Fuuta buscó en su libro y le dio un papel a Dino.

- Toma, aquí tienes una copia del ranking.

- ¡Vaya, gracias! – Dino sonrió de oreja a oreja – Desde luego, Tsuna, con este chico tienes las de ganar.

- Ah… ya. – El joven Vongola miró a Fuuta. Realmente, cada sujeto que se presentaba en su casa era siempre más raro que el anterior.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya. – Dijo Dino – Gracias a los dos. ¡Nos vemos, intentaré pasarme pronto!

Todos se despidieron de él y Reborn empezó a darle la lata a Tsuna diciéndole algo de que él pronto tendría que hacer negocios como su predecesor. Tsuna, como siempre, había tenido la intención de quejarse, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

- ¡Mira, Tsuna! – Akemi corrió hacia él, con un gigantesco ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones en las manos – ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado mi onii-chan!

- ¿Te lo ha dado Dino? – Preguntó Tsuna, mirando los presentes. Gokudera frunció el ceño. Ese Cavallone le estaba cayendo cada vez peor.

- ¡Sí! Siempre me hace regalos por el estilo. – Sonrió ella.

- Sí sí, lo que sea, pero dame bombones. – Akira sacó la lengua y fue a cogerlos, pero Akemi los apartó de ella.

- ¡No, tú te esperas! Son para todos.

Akemi repartió los bombones, y mientras comían recordó algo que antes le había estando rondando por la cabeza.

- Lo hombres que te perseguían antes… - Miró a Fuuta con cara de póker - ¡Tenían una pinta de mafiosos! ¿De dónde salían?

El comentario provocó cierta tensión, y Akira miró a Tsuna en un intento de que hiciera algo.

-Antes estaban grabando una película de mafiosos por aquí cerca, ¿no serían los actores tomándose un descanso? – Sonrió Yamamoto, haciendo ver que tenía una pistola entre las manos, gesticulando.

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Nosotros los hemos visto esta mañana mientras íbamos al insti! – Se apresuró a decir Akira - ¿verdad, Tsuna? – le codeó ligeramente.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, es verdad. – Soltó una risita incómoda.

- Entonces, ¿por qué perseguían a Fuuta? – Ella se giró hacia la ventana, señalando descaradamente afuera – Mira, ahí están otra vez.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Akira miró por la ventana y vio a un pequeño ejército de sujetos con pintas semejantes al trío de antes – Mierda, qué pesados.

-Haz algo, Tsuna. – Ordenó Reborn – No puedes permitir que atrapen a Fuuta.

- Eso ya lo sé. – Respondió él - ¿¡Pero qué hago!

- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Akira, mirando pícaramente al futón de Tsuna.

* * *

Yamamoto y Gokudera salieron por la puerta principal. El friki del béisbol cargaba con el futón enrollado, del que salía la bufanda de Fuuta.

- ¿Buscáis a alguien? – Dijo Gokudera, encendiendo su dinamita.

- ¡Ahí está! – Gritó uno de los hombres, señalando la bufanda - ¡Cogedles!

Los chicos corrieron fuera del jardín, seguidos por los mafiosos. Gokudera iba tirando dinamita y Yamamoto se limitaba a cargar con la manta.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna y Akira salían por la puerta de atrás, y Tsuna llevaba a Fuuta a caballito, que se había quedado dormido. Akira abrió la puerta sigilosamente, y cuando pensaba que no había nadie, la atravesaron.

- ¡BAAAH!

Tsuna casi se cae al suelo del susto, y Akira retrocedió.

- ¡Lambo, I-Pin! – Gritó Tsuna, sin darse cuenta del volumen de su voz - ¿¡Qué hacéis!

- ¡Pasar el rato! – Respondió la vacaburra - ¡Tsuna, Akira, juguemos!

Desgraciadamente, al final de la calle estaban el trío de mafiosos y, atraídos por los gritos, se acercaron a mirar.

- ¡Corre, Tsuna! – Apremió Akira, arrastrándolo fuera de la casa. Los hombres corrieron tras ellos, persiguiéndolos.

La carrera duró hasta el parque, donde consiguieron arrinconarlos.

-Venga, chavales, ya está bien de jugar al pilla-pilla. – Dijo uno de ellos, acercándose – Entregadnos al crío y no pasará nada.

- ¡Calla, bola de billar! – Escupió Akira, con la vena en la cabeza.

- _¡Eso, empeóralo! _ - Tsuna le dedicó una mirada atónita. En ese momento, Fuuta se despertó.

- ¿Eh? Esos son… - Dijo Fuuta.

- Venga, niño, sé un poco inteligente y ven con nosotros antes de que tus amigos salgan mal parados. – Dijo el segundo hombre.

Fuuta bajó de la espalda de Tsuna y se puso entre los mafiosos y ellos. Todo a su alrededor empezó a flotar.

- ¡Ahora no es momento de hacer rankings! – Reprochó Tsuna.

- Vaya. – Fuuta lo ignoró – Paolo, el más alto, está en el puesto 67 en el ranking de fortaleza. Es bastante duro de roer. – El aludido sonrió, sintiéndose halagado – En cuanto a Rossi, está en el puesto 225 en el de inteligencia. – Se dirigió al segundo hombre – Aunque el líder sea Paolo, lo más probable es que en el fondo lo sea Rossi.

- Así que eres tú el que corta el bacalao, ¿eh? – Paolo miró mal a su compañero.

- ¡No sea tonto, jefe! Quiere que nos peleemos entre nosotros, ¿no lo ve? – Se defendió él.

- ¿¡Me estás llamando idiota! – El líder lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa amenazadoramente.

- ¡Ya basta, necesitamos ese libro! – El tercero intentó separarlos.

- Ezio, el que intenta separarlos, está décimo en el ranking de ambición. – Puntualizó Fuuta – Seguramente, cuando consigan el libro, tiene planeado quedárselo él.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los tres hombres empezaron a pelearse entre ellos, y Tsuna y Akira tomaron la oportunidad para escapar. Cogieron a Fuuta, que intentaba escribir lo que acababa de decir en su libro, y echaron a correr.

- ¡Eh! – Gritó Rossi – ¡Se escapan!

- ¡A por ellos, que no escapen! – Ordenó Paolo, persiguiéndolos.

Entretanto, Reborn observaba desde lo alto de un edificio cercano. Sonrió misteriosamente y Leon se convirtió en un rifle francotirador, poniéndose entre las pequeñas manos del hitman.

- Fuuta te ha salvado antes. – Dijo – Ahora es tu turno de hacer algo por él. – Disparó su rifle desde la distancia y la bala acertó de lleno entre ceja y ceja a Tsuna, quien cayó al suelo.

- ¿Tsuna? – Akira paró para mirarlo y dejó de arrastrar al pobre Fuuta.

- ¡REEEEEEEBOOOOORN! – Gritó él, levantándose de un salto. La chica lo miró como si acabara de escaparse de un hospital mental. "_Vale, me esperaba cualquier cosa del futuro capo Vongola, pero ¿en gallumbos?" _ Mientras pensaba esto, había apartado a Fuuta, poniéndolo detrás de sí.

- ¡No lo hagas, Tsuna-nii! – Advirtió él - ¡Según tus rankings, no tienes nada que hacer contra ellos!

Tsuna se lanzó contra los mafiosos y ante los asombrados ojos de sus amigos, consiguió derrotarles. Fuuta no daba crédito a sus ojos. Ningún ranking suyo había fallado nunca. Cuando la llama naranja de su frente se apagó, Tsuna cayó rendido al suelo, profiriendo un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! – Exclamó Fuuta, animado - ¡Es la primera vez que un ranking mío falla! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

- Eh-¿QUÉ? – Tsuna intentó levantarse con torpeza.

- ¡Quiero seguir emocionándome a tu lado! – Siguió el pequeño - ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?

- Eso no puede… - Fuuta lo miró con ojitos brillantes de animalito herido, y Tsuna no pudo decir que no.

Reborn se había acercado, pero seguía limitándose a mirar. Sonrió de nuevo. Ranking Fuuta era un muy buen aliado, y probablemente les sería útil en el futuro.

* * *

- ¿Por aquí está bien? – Preguntó Yamamoto, mirando alrededor. Seguía cargando con el futón y habían llegado al río que atravesaba las afueras de Namimori.

- Supongo que sí. – Gokudera sacó su dinamita y encendió la mecha - ¡Tomad esto!

El grupo de hombres trajeados voló por los aires. Reborn, como de costumbre, supervisaba los acontecimientos. "_Buena explosión_." Yamamoto rió, y Akemi sacó la cabeza por el futón.

- ¿Ya se han ido? ¿Y esas explosiones?

- Petardos. – Respondió Gokudera disimuladamente.

- ¡Hala! ¿Los puedo ver? – La chica miró hacia atrás.

- ¡No puedes! Digo… - Se corrigió al ver su cara atónita – Ya se han acabado.

-¡Jo!

- Anda, baja. – Yamamoto dejó el futón con la chica en el suelo, y ella salió de él.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? Ya está atardeciendo. – Dijo Gokudera al ver bostezar a Akemi.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, y Reborn decidió que era el momento de volver también.

* * *

- ¡La comida de la mamá de Tsuna ocupa el primer puesto en la comida más deliciosa que he probado! – Dijo Fuuta saboreando su cena.

- No se hacen rankings en la mesa. – Ordenó Tsuna, intentando sonar autoritario.

- Mandar no se te da bien, Dame-Tsuna. – Reborn le pateó, haciéndole proferir un grito de dolor.

Akira no les prestaba atención; estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Sentía que la mentira no podría durar mucho tiempo más.

- _Akemi… No, no puede saberlo._

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capi 7 :) Ladies Lentas (aka nosotras) intentarán actualizar pronto xD

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
